


[珉佑]三次恋爱

by Hyeya_JJJ



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 32,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyeya_JJJ/pseuds/Hyeya_JJJ
Summary: 圆佑……这三年，你想过我吗？
Relationships: 珉佑 - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	1. 楔子

**Author's Note:**

> #大龄设定，破镜重圆。  
> #按照之前在lofter发布的日期进行补档。  
> #Mature级别仅仅是因为第十章开车了。请大家放心食用本文。

“圆佑啊。”

呼唤声渐近的同时虚掩的门板被推开。文俊辉倚在门框边捧着手机刷微博一边和年纪相仿的同住朋友对话。

“在韩国有没有三次恋爱这样的说法？”

“什么三次恋爱？”

套着宽松的短袖睡衣、趴在软垫上以看视频的方式催眠自己的全圆佑好奇地支颐起来。懒懒地眨动他细长的眼睛，一边用戴着一枚银色宽戒的尾指指尖摩挲唇瓣，准备洗耳恭听。

“一个人谈三次恋爱。第一次懵懂，第二次刻骨，第三次一生。”

大眼睛的青年将手机屏幕上的中文字句自如地翻译成韩语念出来，得到的回应却是打趣着，最后一次好像是向现实或是什么妥协了的意思呢。

“怎么可能是这样的结局！”好像总是很积极的文俊辉不接受这个解释，摇头晃脑不断否定。

“不管怎么样，我想要谈一次恋爱就好了。”下定决心般这么说着，他转身退出全圆佑的房间。为舍友掩上房门前探出来脑袋温暖地道别。“要做个好梦哦圆佑。”

“晚安。”

全圆佑对着合起的门板轻声说。

他摁掉平板电脑的屏幕，将它搁在床边。又爬起来把房里的灯光熄灭，再重新躺在床里，盖着夏天的凉被。

三次吗？那么他已经把前面两次的额度用掉了。

隔天起床发现一夜无梦倒是出乎意料。毕竟睡前全圆佑想起那个躲了许久的人，稍微放开心防让他在自己的脑袋里走了两圈。一圈是青涩的少年纯真地牵住他的手；一圈是刚成年的模样，用力地抓紧他往外面的世界走。

他站在镜子前整理好自己，像往常般前去麻浦区警察署报道。

刚走到他们组的办公室外，技术部的尹净汉像是早早等在门边的猫，拎着全圆佑后领子仿佛叼着小老鼠一样，扯住他走到走廊最后。那里有他们经常投币买咖啡的饮料机器。全圆佑从善如流投进五百元的硬币，按一杯尹净汉最常喝的口味。

“喏。”他弯下腰把咖啡杯取出来，塞给身旁满脸荒唐的尹净汉，又重复掏出零散的硬币。他想喝点甜的，选择贵一些的八百元果汁。

“我们圆佑佑现在是认为，哥纯粹想让你请喝咖啡才把你抓出来的？”

全圆佑正衔着塑料瓶口，抿了满嘴青葡萄汁从喉里低低地“嗯？”一声表示不解，眼神盯着尹净汉。

“胜澈刚收到风，说署长要把你暂调到江南警局。”

江南警局。很熟悉的关键字。

“一年前，珉奎那小子升职后就待在那里的强力班，还记得吗？”

那个名字令全圆佑轻轻张开嘴，反射弧瞬间通畅无阻，扯住他的心跳顿停一拍。

那个剥夺了全圆佑两个额度的金珉奎啊。

-tbc.-

（2017.12）


	2. 第一章、意义的尾戒

“要是闵前辈愿意过来，我们就跟他合作；如果他选择休职的话，那么知秀就要忙碌些了。”

接受过署长指示后，回到办公室的全圆佑安静坐在自己的位置上。当强力一班的大队长报告完毕，他下意识鼓掌，却被大家的无声反应吓得缓缓卷起手指。年纪最轻的组员李灿平时都爱装出一副少年老成的模样，这时候难得有些可爱地对着亲近的全圆佑说道，会想念你的，哥。

原本只需坐镇警署的洪知秀现在是候补状态。若是没有人前来替补全圆佑的位置，则需要他加入跟随大队出发勘查案情的行列。他打趣道倘若出现自己忙得头昏脑胀的状况，要全圆佑请客吃饭。  
  
在这段不太清楚期限的离别前，队长崔胜澈鼓励全圆佑，像多年以来彼此习惯的那样，抬手揉揉他头发。

“圆佑努力点，把那破烂案子结束掉赶快回到哥的怀抱。”

“我知道了。”

尹净汉坐在车内等待崔胜澈，盯着他启动引擎、驱动汽车。直到车子开到几个红绿灯之外他们才想起应该开口说话。

“知勋、顺荣和硕珉那几个孩子都在江南呢。知道这些年我们都帮忙藏着圆佑，肯定要被吵死了。”

“首尔就这么点儿大小，有缘份的话，圆佑和珉奎始终要遇上的。”

知情者们多次想象他们的重逢，却没有意料到是这样的情况。最后是崔胜澈先轻笑道，会和好的吧？尹净汉便附和他的笑容，用轻松的语气回答：肯定会和好的。  


回到宿舍的全圆佑把调职的事告诉今天轮休的舍友兼同事文俊辉。对方手上没停继续把蛋液倒进锅子里与番茄一同翻炒，同时惊叹自己很快可以见到世纪大和解。为躲避全圆佑的花拳绣腿伺候，他转移话题问着那怎么办，住的地方离江南警局并不是太远，可是去那里经常堵车。

“只能早点出门了。”用筷子夹一块番茄炒蛋喂到全圆佑嘴里，得到竖起大拇指。好吃。 

在命运之神紧凑的催促下，当天深夜、或者准确地说是凌晨，全圆佑手机的急召铃声响了。他赶紧打理好自己，拿起随身箱子前往命案现场。他首先在那里遇见一个莫名其妙冲他乱叫的混血小警探，然后瞄见文件上见过的那名法医走进警戒线，就赶紧抛下那个孩子朝着对方走去。

“圆佑哥？！”

从楼里走出来的挺拔人影背着光，突然喊出他的名字。宁静沉夜里传过来的声音，恍如隔着漫长年月追逐而来，熟悉得不可思议，令全圆佑只能强压下浮动的心神。

高大英俊的警探跑到面前，正要说些激动的话。 

“金珉奎，我没空跟你叙旧。”果断地截住对方未开口的话。全圆佑的声音低沉，听起来颇有些冷漠的意味。然而工作时间分秒必争，他要先解决的第一件事不是金珉奎的失落表情。

“闵前辈晚上好，我是暂时调职到江南警察所的全圆佑。”年轻的法医出示自己的警员证件，以及递出两份文件：“里面的工作我会代替前辈接手。至于手上这两份休职令和调职令，麻烦您选一份。”   


全法医在夏天的夜里穿一件普通的白色衬衫，袖子挽在肘处，衣摆整齐塞在腰身窄小的西裤裤头里。鼻梁挂一副金边圆框眼镜，半张脸藏在口罩后面。

他习以为常穿着鞋套在尸体周围走动，不时亲自拍照取证。仔细检查确认过死者的身体基本状况，指示可以装进尸袋了。 

一转身直直面对上金珉奎在旁探视的眼睛，显得委屈和不甘心。全圆佑不免愣了愣。最后他朝刑警轻轻点过头便往外走去，准备回局里和前辈交接以后忙到天亮。

三年多没有见过全圆佑。金珉奎没看懂他是否有在口罩后对自己微微扬起嘴角。 

哪怕已不再是当年那个时时刻刻想要粘紧全圆佑的小男朋友了，他还是很难把眼神从工作中的全圆佑身上移开。

看他被脾胃不好折腾得吃不胖的身型有没有更加消瘦；看他是不是还需要依靠人造泪滴湿润那双干涩的眼睛。

看他身上有没有和别人在一起的痕迹。

金珉奎盯着全圆佑摘掉乳胶手套和口罩，注意到一枚宽戒被戴在尾指。尽管不知道那代表什么，总比戴在无名指、中指都要好。金珉奎这么想。

法证的Carat走到他身边。看样子，珉奎喜欢全法医？

不点头也不否认。

“全法医有一枚尾戒。根据我们是急召的情况，他还能戴着那戒指，说明是不离身的首饰。”

来了来了，这个女人热爱推论的职业病。

“据说尾戒有两个含义：忘记过去，享受单身。”

好烂的意义。

“那么珉奎你猜是哪个？”

金珉奎两个都不想猜。

工作期间开小差的后果是被组长叫去谈话。江南警察所强力一班的老大金南俊把两个小的叫到办公室：“怎么样，你们两个好像对麻浦区的全圆佑法医很有意见？”

直来直往性格的崔韩率，三言两语把事情交待完了。金珉奎没心情听他说话，寻思着麻浦区这三个字……嘶……好像明白了有些事。

“老五你呢？”

组里一共五个人。崔韩率的年纪虽然比金珉奎要小，但更早入组于是成为老四。金南俊一眼就看出来他们老小对那个法医绝对有点什么，余情未了之类的……“旧情人？”

根本没在听大人讲话的金珉奎擅自作了决定，夺过桌面的卷宗在手中挥舞着，脚步轻快往门口退走。

“哥，我去给全法医讲讲我们这个案子！”

技术部的工作室在楼上。金珉奎甚至懒得等升降机直接走楼梯上去。在办公室门口正好遇到签名休职书、收拾完东西的闵玧其往外走，匆忙问候一句是什么情况。

便衣警探走进来的时候，担心一会儿肚子饿的法医正在吃零食补充能量。

金珉奎故作轻松地走来，全圆佑竟不自觉加快了嘴里咀嚼的速度。他又不是个有眼色的人，却分明能感觉到金珉奎唇角抿住的弧度，是与他心里同样的紧张。

“要、要吃吗？”张口的同时被咬碎的果仁嗑了一下。无论如何，全圆佑终究成了那个先开口的人。未料到金珉奎的反应又是出乎他的意料。

“哥喂我一口？”

眼见全圆佑主动说话，语气里没有先前的生疏，金珉奎的胆子就大了些。可他没有得到预期的发展。全圆佑从口袋里抽出来一根新的能量条塞给金珉奎，惹得他撕开包装纸时不满意地撅嘴。

“谈谈？”

刚接手工作的全圆佑用下巴指了指被搁在桌上的卷宗，想试着了解案情。金珉奎确实想要谈谈，但无关案子的事。尽管如此他还是坐在桌边摊开卷宗，开始向全圆佑描述这桩连环杀人案件。

媒体将这名凶徒称作恶鬼之手。被害人在遇害之前，凶手会在他们的背部留下复杂的记号。以疤痕纹身的手法，利用人体描绘一幅幅恶鬼图。普罗大众皆认为对方在信仰或是心里方面有问题。警方的心理学顾问同样有这样的推断。

阅读过报章加上耳闻崔胜澈提及过，凶手是个惯犯。五年前最后一次犯案途中被拦截到情报，警方前去围捕的过程中竟然让凶手狡猾逃脱。

“那年江南警局颜面尽失，连带地方警察厅都受到人民群众的强烈谴责。如今凶手胆敢故技重施，不知道是有什么目的。” 

说着话期间，金珉奎翻出来一张档案。照片上的男人眉清目秀，笑起来唇边有漂亮的梨涡。

“实际上五年前玧其哥的恋人几乎遇险了。他是唯一的幸存者。”全圆佑接过来文件，微微皱起眉头视线扫过文字，再抬眼看向金珉奎，使得正说话的人像是被口水哽到似地用力吞咽：“法律规定法医鉴定人必须与案件无任何利害关系。所以我想，圆佑哥是因此才被调过来代替玧其哥的吧。”

接着就目前已有的线索进行讨论、整理和辨析。讲完这些也耗费不少时间，全圆佑看看钟面将近凌晨六点半，他可以到停尸房进行解剖工作了。

瞬间安静下来的办公室，方才平和的谈话似乎对两人来说都有些意外。

“我要去工作了。珉奎应该不回家就在楼下休息？”

金珉奎称是。他默默走在全圆佑身边，想说的话轻而易举脱口而出。

“那个，圆佑现在……是一个人吗？” 他说话时下意识摸挲自己的尾指。

全圆佑正走进升降机里，转过身来面对还站在走廊的金珉奎。他毫不闪躲地直视前度恋人的眼睛，回应很轻。被系统提示关门的声音急促地掩盖过去。

金珉奎仍是清楚听见那声低低的，嗯。

那么升降机门完全合上以前，全圆佑看见金珉奎满意地点点头，露出愉悦的虎牙。

一如从前。

-tbc.- 


	3. 第二章、寻人启事

法医做尸检报告的时候，强力班老小也跟过来了。在队长身后认认真真的表情，工作态度很专业。全圆佑移开眼神不去看他，用一贯的方式把自己的笔录转成口述。还有些化验要等技术部的结果，不过按全圆佑看来很遗憾：这位受害人身上并没有发现任何有用的新线索。

几个人陆续离开手术间，走在最后的金珉奎停在门边问全圆佑要不要一起吃午饭。收拾的动作缓下来，全圆佑拒绝了。

“珉奎不要误会。我刚做完手术，身上有点味道……”他抿了抿唇：“明天吧。如果没有事的话。”

顺理成章被要求联络方式。突然有些不确认自己的手机号码，全圆佑在心里反复了两三次。金珉奎当场在他面前搜索KKT加为好友，像是怕他报的假号码一样。

“约定，晚餐。”年轻的刑警举起尾指，惹得全圆佑有些无奈地笑出来，仍随他一样抽出左手尾指。两人隔空打勾勾立誓。

尽管如此，全圆佑独自躲在角落座位吃饭时，还是被人逮个正着。学生时代的好朋友权顺荣和李硕珉一向都是热闹的性格，发现全圆佑的那瞬间像是承包了整个食堂，风风火火端着餐盘挤到全圆佑身边，扔下饭菜开始折磨他。

“看看这位失踪人口是谁！”“人间蒸发、连续缺席同学聚会！”

“手机号码、KKT全换！”“还要妈妈告诉我们，去了没办法用电话和网络的地方！”

“你是去漂流吗？”“孤岛驻厅还是野地实习？”

高中同窗兼铁三角之一的李知勋笑眼眯眯地对全圆佑打了招呼，舒适地坐在对面的位置上。与李知勋并肩是个表情丰富、对全圆佑身旁投以满脸嫌弃的年轻人。他放下手上的托盘，急切地伸出手：“初次见面，情报一组夫胜宽。”

艰难地握过夫胜宽的手，权顺荣和李硕珉又跟上来。

“好久不见，鉴定师兼法医助理权顺荣。”

“好久不见，我是强力一班刑警李硕珉。”

个头较小可是气势不小的李知勋问他们到底吃不吃饭？伸长手的权顺荣立即掉头走开，一屁股端正坐在椅子上握好筷子；李硕珉把自己餐盘里的肉片分出来塞给全圆佑的饭碗。两人这才算闹够放过了全圆佑。

二次与金珉奎分手后，全圆佑确实像是消失人海一般。在束草实习那阵子他深居简出，空闲时间都用于阅读。出任助理期间，负责带他的师父是在麻浦区任职的老法医，待到徒弟顺利出师后就直接退休，让全圆佑接下警局的空职。

在麻浦工作的时候遇见了原本就很熟悉的一些人。比如大队长崔胜澈是从前嘻哈社团的团长，一直很照顾全圆佑；鉴定师是学生时代好多人追随的无限净汉教教主。当初全圆佑被李知勋拉住，才没一头热跟着后辈李硕珉进了那个组织……

最有缘的应该是再度成为室友的中国朋友文俊辉。离开时韩语还略显生疏的小伙子，如今已经是崔胜澈手下得力的机敏警探了。

“胜澈哥和净汉哥也太过份了吧？每次聚会珉奎都挨个儿问起有没有人找到你，他们唉声叹气实际上却天天都和你见面！”

“是我拜托净汉哥管好胜澈哥的嘴巴。”

为了阻止李探员持续的义愤填膺，全圆佑给他自己的可乐。李硕珉抱怨你别小瞧我我已经不是会被碳酸饮料收买的年龄了！一边迫不及待揭开拉环喝一口。

“知勋是真的不知道吧？”权顺荣犹豫着转头问，斜长的眼睛没有了小狐狸的机灵反而有些可怜：“你可是情报组组长呢……”

“圆佑既不是嫌犯又不是被害人，我没办法调人手去追查他。”

饭吃到一半，刑事科和情报组都来了急召。李硕珉拎着外套往外跑去，李知勋带着夫胜宽也赶忙回到部门。目送走离开的人们，权顺荣毫不介意地把筷子探向被留下的餐盘，拿走李知勋那份午餐里的一块鱼肉。

全圆佑问他，都这些年了还没追到人？

权顺荣腮帮子鼓着嚼嚼嚼，只是苦笑。

此时有见过面的两名法证组女同事走过，神情暧昧地对全圆佑微笑。接着全圆佑和权顺荣在走回办公室的路上，皆收到不少这样奇妙的无声问候。

要是平时全圆佑独自走着被人注视，他也不会有什么感觉。多亏权顺荣一路上提醒他说，你看，又有人对你笑了圆佑。

什么情况。

待权顺荣坐在他的办公电脑前打开工作邮箱，得到一封群发的公告邮件。

发件人为：江南警察局刑事科强力一班成员金珉奎刑警。

发件标题很长，被缩略成省略号。权顺荣抓着鼠标点开来，一条字号加粗加大的长标题写道：在此宣誓，麻浦区调职过来的全圆佑法医会成为金珉奎的人。请江南警察局的全体同事不要对全法医抱有任何想法。

话题的主人翁趴在大笑的权顺荣身后看见信件内容，包括一段他和金珉奎在高中时期的舞台录像。当时金珉奎以为能够趁着灯光明灭难以察觉，偷偷在两人表演的中途亲吻了全圆佑的手背。未料整个表演的一切内容竟被早有预备的后辈们悉数录影，留下证据。

全圆佑打开自己的邮箱，没有得到这样的一封电邮；可是他的桌子上有装在保温瓶里的温热绿茶。后知后觉摸出手机，果然显示未读的KKT消息来自珉九(밍구)。

稍后过去技术部取化验结果时候，新同事们心照不宣的笑意看来，所有人都收到那封滥用群发系统的邮件。

站在出勤的强力班的办公室外，全圆佑一眼就猜到金珉奎的座位。他走进去看见那张比起其他空间都要整齐的桌面。可爱的小老虎靠枕和浅蓝色薄毯，圆珠笔和其余文具全部插在当作笔筒的马克杯。

他们年少模样的合照，被贴在电脑显示屏的边缘。

那瞬间全圆佑想起来很多事。比如，十年前他追他的那一套……

全世界都会知道，我喜欢你。

-tbc.-


	4. 第三章、盛夏的果实

春季开学后各家各社都在努力拉人。那天下午刮着冷风，高中三年的崔胜澈拐着一名个子高高男孩子的颈脖带进来嘻哈社团。挨在窗边角落、有点近视又不戴眼镜的全圆佑眯起眼睛，正好看见新人打招呼的样子。

  


没完全长开的脸蛋已经足够帅气。他笑得咧开嘴露出唇边一点点的小虎牙，看得出是热心肠又开朗的个性。皮肤黝黑，应该喜欢户外活动。

  


摘掉一只耳机听崔胜澈对大家介绍新社员，是今年刚升高中的金珉奎。他点点头，继续埋头在歌词本写下几番琢磨出来的歌词，未料该来的仍是逃不掉。

  


“圆佑偶尔帮忙带带珉奎？是个好苗子啊。”

  


面对每次被推来的后辈们，全同学很无奈。装作意识不到崔胜澈的动机，不动声色抬起头来，面无表情：“二年二班全圆佑，有什么问题欢迎在这里问我。”

  


意思就是别来班级找我别下课约我。

  


全圆佑的相貌也算得上属于标准的韩国美男子。皮肤白皙、细长眼尾，加上他纤细瘦削的骨架，容貌属于冷淡的面相。那道抿成直线的唇，更是给人难以接近的感觉。

金珉奎以为他摆冷脸，为难地靠向崔胜澈。

  


“别这样啊圆佑，这孩子我好不容易从校队那里抢过来的。”

  


“怎么做到的？”听崔胜澈着急的语气，全圆佑好奇了。左耳的耳机也扯掉，甩甩被风吹乱的头发。

  


崔胜澈即刻为他重现如何单靠一张嘴将人从体育馆光荣领出来的现场。点点头，全圆佑认可崔胜澈即兴发挥的饶舌，确实是帅气又灵活地展现了技巧和机智，对这方面有兴趣的话很容易被吸引。眼见金珉奎的两只眸子里都是亮晶晶的光点，一副极为仰慕崔胜澈的姿态。这令全圆佑努力抿住唇角，不想表现得太过赞许让他们的小公主团长高兴得手舞足蹈。

  


收起那抹微微的笑意，全圆佑从文件夹抽出一份钉起来的A4纸，递给金珉奎。

  


“原音社经常跟我们社合作。你把这首曲子填好词交过来，期限在下个木曜日。如果能过得了初审，想要什么时候来找我都可以。”

  


结果？结果那次初审李知勋迷之严格，连填词质量和速度以品质保证见称的全圆佑稿子都没能pass，何况黑泡小树苗金珉奎。

  


崔胜澈只好亲自拉拔，放任全圆佑在社团里继续孑然一身，经常去原音社练合音或是去热舞社找权顺荣玩耍。

  


要说平时全圆佑除了找灵感也没那么积极往外跑。只是开学前崔胜澈跟他提了一下，想要在高三毕业后把社团交给他。清闲又懒散惯的全圆佑当然不肯担这种重责大任。为了捍卫安逸的高三生活，他在尹净汉的教唆下，致力留给社团新人们一种“这哥长得好凶”、“我根本没在社办里见过全前辈几次”、“听过别人喊他幻听男，如此前辈能信任吗”的印象。

  


黑泡社的小花树最常和崔胜澈在一起学习。他三不五时听团长大人叹气：“珉奎呀，你不要误会圆佑，他就是各种认生。”

  


“唉我当初没多嘴跟圆佑商量就好了珉奎你说是不是？我毕业前才把话交待一番他也没办法推托。”

  


有时候他们团长会冲着隔壁原音社的干部大喊大叫：“尹净汉你把小圆圆还给我！别老叫他帮你们社合音他是swag的黑泡战士……”

  


坐在操场边看台上的几个人都无趣地托腮，仿佛那是索然无味、看头知尾的偶像剧。而崔胜澈最终没能把全圆佑要回来，反倒猜拳输了还被尹净汉弹额头。嘻哈社的团长厚颜无耻凑上去backhug着原音社的人不放。权顺荣扯了扯发带跟着傻笑；露出小白牙的李知勋对金珉奎说，你见识过妻奴吗？

  


夏天来临，代表暑假打工、夏日公演。

  


放假前夕崔胜澈确定下来将会跟他出去参加小公演的团员，其中包括全圆佑。金珉奎资历尚浅，和几个新人都没入选。

  


没关系。通过咖啡师应征的金珉奎乐观地想，起码可以专注工作，不必经常请假练习和外出；不过他在十七号那天向店长要求进早班，因为晚上有个崔胜澈请他一定要出席的聚会。

  


那天金珉奎依旧在店里穿着白衬衫牛仔裤和围裙，认真工作。他趁午后比较空闲的时间尝试新的拉花。满意地画完一只逗趣的小熊，转身把漂亮的咖啡给同事们评分。

  


长型的店内构造，吧台面对落地玻璃窗和六张双人座。金珉奎抬头时候放眼座区，就对上陌生又熟悉的前辈挨在窗边、店内最角落的座位。

  


耳朵挂一对黑色的耳机线连接小巧的mp3。手里握着铅笔、桌面摊开的歌词笔记本，全圆佑撑着一张懵脸居然正在看他。

  


稍微犹豫了三秒，金珉奎迅速些微弯下身鞠躬并且悄悄举起手小幅度地对全圆佑晃了晃，作为打招呼。可是发现对方毫无反应，甚至眼睛都不眨一下。心慌的后辈连忙挤出虎牙笑，同时又发现似乎有些不同……

  


好像在发呆。

  


试着移动脚步……啊，果然是。挠挠后脑的金珉奎难为情地偷笑，决定凑到柜台边。

  


  


全圆佑抓住他的播放器按压那些小小的按钮时，有人拉开对面的椅子准备坐下。莫名其妙，打算出言阻止时却认出了人。

  


他耳机里已经没有声音了，所以金珉奎说话能够被听见：“请前辈吃蛋糕的话，我能坐在这里吗？”

  


洁白的瓷器触碰在木料桌面发出响动。是一片颜色馥郁的芝士蛋糕。

  


好。

  


被询问的人盯着食物点点头，没有作声而是用发亮的眼神这么应答。

  


——这使致很久以后，金珉奎都认定全圆佑肯定会为了得到吃的，在大街上随便跟什么人回家。每次出门约会都要把全圆佑的手紧紧牵好，每次出门约会的首要行程毫无例外都先来点好吃的。

  


特别生怕全圆佑被哪些特别懂美食的人勾一勾就跑了。

  


“新鲜出炉的柠檬芝士。听柜台姐姐说前辈经常吃，又看前辈的盘子好像空了很久，所以——”像是意识到自己的话可能会有歧义而停顿：“那个，我不是嫌前辈在我们店坐太久的意思！”

  


“哦，那是为什么？”对方像是什么也没有多想地问出来，令金珉奎一下子咬住下唇。

  


柠檬芝士蛋糕从厨房送来前台时，柜台姐姐哎呀说道，这么晚才出来，那个坐在靠窗的顾客很喜欢这个口味的，刚刚没有，还犹豫了很久应该吃什么。然后金珉奎就很自然地对柜台姐姐说，要一片蛋糕，算我的。

  


接着大家便围观他脚步坚定却带点神色紧张地走向那个高冷的高中生常客。

  


“前辈看起来很需要甜食。”

  


他用舌尖磨了磨他的虎牙，轻声地说：“说得好听写歌词是靠灵感，实际上还是脑力活。嗯……我是听胜澈哥说过前辈好像经常血糖低。如果血液里的糖份不足够提供给爱吃糖的大脑，脑子就会变得不够灵活。”

  


“其实刚才看到前辈好像是在发呆……本来还以为前辈在观察我呢。然后又想到可能是，前辈一直写一直写导致大脑暂时罢工了，应该适当补充一些糖份，好保持思路清晰。”

  


全圆佑似乎觉得他说得挺有意思，轻微咬住下唇笑了。狭长的眸子是半月。抿着嘴的时候也有，反正心情愉快的样子。

  


“那，谢谢珉奎了。”

  


“前辈的饮料也快喝完了，要不要再续一杯？”

  


“饮料还可以续？”

  


“我的意思是，我再请你喝饮料！喝饮料的话，可以请前辈跟我聊天吗？”

  


“你现在……”总算后知后觉意识到金珉奎想要和自己拉近关系。全圆佑拿起小叉子切下一口份量的蛋糕，“就是在跟我聊天啊。”送进嘴里。

  


感觉今天的对方意外地好亲近，金珉奎又惊又喜。“可是珉奎你不是在打工吗？”

  


“嘿嘿，店长不在我偷懒一下。但是前辈不要误会，平常在店里我最勤快的！长得高的关系，换灯泡、检查空调、挂窗帘都由我来做，甚至有时候批发商来下货我也会帮忙搬货。”

  


尽管如此金珉奎也不敢离开岗位太久。说着话间，眼见店里进来了客人，他站起来问全圆佑：“其实我想知道……前辈今晚去参加胜澈哥那边的聚会吗？”

  


全圆佑这下真的懵住了。崔胜澈居然连这孩子也叫上了，看来是真心很欣赏金珉奎啊。

  


“这么看来，等下一起走？”

  


他留下来。金珉奎给他泡一杯冰凉的五味子茶。茶杯里飘浮几朵小花形状的水梨片，全圆佑抿一口搅拌了蜂蜜的茶水，甜酸甜酸。

  


六点整金珉奎打卡放工，换好衣服和全圆佑一起走向街角公车站。混在一群赶着回家的人里，金珉奎怕身形单薄的全圆佑上不到车于是拉住手，仗着身高把全圆佑护在身前，推推攘攘搭了车。

  


长得高始终是有好处的嘛。当年身高将近一米八的全圆佑被挤得和金珉奎后背贴前胸，脑子里乱七八糟地想，一边努力和身旁的陌生搭客保持身体距离。

  


在窄小的车厢里折腾将近半小时才下车。两人走往崔胜澈家的路上，金珉奎才疑惑需不需要买点吃的过去。

  


“不用麻烦，因为你跟我一起。”

  


“胜澈哥好像什么也没有告诉你的样子。不想你最后才知道，所以，”引导着后辈往左边巷子走进去，“今天是我的生日。”

  


全圆佑看着金珉奎瞬间慌张起来，委屈的表情说怎么办没有准备礼物。他反问金珉奎是什么时候生日？得到答案在四月以后说那么扯平吧。

  


“而且珉奎请我吃了蛋糕。真的要说，反而是我欠你一个请求。”

  


“我立刻现在有个请求！前辈。”

  


“这么快就想到回报了啊。”全圆佑失笑，两人踏过四五格阶梯。“注意水蓝色的大门，啊等等，我听见顺荣的笑声了。”

  


站在白色的墙外金珉奎停止脚步，没有敲响门板。朋友们谈笑的声音就在里面。

  


“以后我叫你圆佑哥，好吗？”

  


“好啊。”

  


-tbc.-


	5. 第四章、尚好的青春

整个暑假里全圆佑跟着崔胜澈一同去参加过两次小公演，并且各自回了趟昌源和大邱老家；金珉奎忙着兼职赚钱，没回安养。

假期结束前陆陆续续返回首尔，全圆佑依然偶尔去金珉奎打工的那家咖啡厅。一般坐着就是整个下午或晚上，那个渐渐熟悉起来的后辈会拉他一起吃晚饭吃宵夜，散步去搭地铁。好几次一伙人结伴过去，崔胜澈和尹净汉占用全圆佑最喜欢的角落位置谈恋爱。全圆佑并不介意，就和权顺荣往旁边挪过去坐在正对咖啡台的座位。金珉奎工作的背影在那里面晃来晃去。

李硕珉满心欢喜端着亲手做的漂亮拉花咖啡回来，还有一块新鲜出炉的水果塔给全圆佑：“珉奎给你的。”

不喝咖啡的权顺荣坐在全圆佑对面吸可乐，面前摊开哈利波特的韩文翻译书根本也没有心思去读。再有五天就开学了，李知勋还没返校报到。他拒绝了全圆佑递来的小叉子，看对方心满意足开始吃甜点。

然后全圆佑手机响了。抓着手机摁来摁去瞄一眼没精打彩的权顺荣，塞给他看那条简讯。

来信人显示李知勋。

「我今晚到宿舍。顺荣也回到了吧？」

开学后的日子一如既往。

午后的教室令人昏昏欲睡。全圆佑拎着笔记本塞着耳机沿长廊走向篮球场。他在阴凉处找个空地坐下，回想打篮球的感觉又观察学生练球的样子，零零落落地写下歌词。

结果球场上的男生中居然包括金珉奎，硬拉全圆佑和他们班玩了两场。一群人解散后，他坐在树下陪全圆佑速写几段突如其来的灵感，等他整理一番，再一起慢慢走回教学楼。换了身干净衣服，金珉奎说请全圆佑吃冰，两人不多思索就翘掉社团活动跑出学校。

谁会想到那恰好是全圆佑连续几天没吃早饭、都把午餐当两餐，正好肠胃有点敏感的时期。他和金珉奎吃完冰又在路边摊吃炒年糕。肠胃在又冷又辣的刺激下，全圆佑回宿舍没多久就开始肚子疼。

两个室友都还没回来。全圆佑自己拿胃药服了，没精神爬到上铺就在李知勋的床位躺下。他冒着冷汗察觉不对劲时已经没剩多少力气，只是摸到手机，下意识给金珉奎打过去电话。

金珉奎通知李知勋拿钥匙，李知勋带着权顺荣，三个人赶回宿舍时全圆佑早已整个人卷作一团，动一下都嫌难受。送进医院时额头烫得厉害，把出主意带他去吃冰的金珉奎懊恼得要死。

这肠胃炎来势汹汹，痊愈得倒是挺快。正巧两天周末全圆佑在家里躺得舒服，精神状态稍微恢复过来，可以滚来滚去朝李知勋各种求关注了。他一会儿下巴尖尖搭在小肩膀戳来戳去、一会儿张嘴作势咬在手臂。李知勋抓着游戏手杆的神情专注又狠心地把电视萤幕里的怪物打得稀巴烂，一点分数都没让给搭档的李硕珉。

毕竟平时李知勋属于不乐于skinship的类型，全圆佑撒娇的样子金珉奎又是第一次见。看两人突然一个宠着一个溺着是挺新鲜。与其说不习惯还不如说，金珉奎想着要是全圆佑这黏乎的劲儿都向着他来……

满怀心思的少年没注意到旁边还坐个手握游戏杆、实际没什么心情打机的权顺荣，同样是巴巴地瞪着腻在一起的李知勋和全圆佑。

快要十点半的时候全圆佑担心太晚没车，催李硕珉和金珉奎该回去了，反被金珉奎赶他去睡觉。

两人幼稚得各不相让——“你走了我才去睡”和“你睡了我马上走”。行动派的金珉奎觉得多说无用，索性站起来把全圆佑一捞，打横抱进屋里，留下几人面面相觑。李硕珉顿悟什么般拍掌大笑起来；李知勋打着呵欠把画面按进下一个关卡，催权顺荣赶快操控游戏人物走进小黑屋。

全圆佑安安静静被埋在被子里，睡在本来是李知勋的床上。金珉奎小心避开上铺权顺荣的床板，坐在床沿。

“那时候也是珉奎……抱我去医院吗？” 

“因为没办法把哥背起来。”他被笼在背光的阴影里，拉住全圆佑的手，“当时你已经整个人缩成一团了，没办法背又没办法扶着走，只好尝试抱起来。” 

“哈……真是丢人。”全圆佑叹气，露出一个快要昏倒的表情来。“谢谢你，珉奎。”

“哥明天去上学没问题吗。”

没有病假单，感觉人也不是特别不舒服了。全圆佑点点头，头发都蹭在枕上看起来有点懵。

“那明天早餐想吃什么？”  


二年二班的同学们最近有新的关注点。他们每天早晨都在猜测今天金珉奎又给全圆佑做了什么好吃的。是燕麦片煮粥或者芝士火腿紫菜饭卷，是意大利面条或者铁盒便当。

班长代表全体同学问全圆佑，为什么金珉奎天天给你带早餐啊？全圆佑一本正经，因为珉奎觉得是他疏忽导致我进了医院的关系；接着有同学说，那样也补偿很久了，都一个月多了。全圆佑认真答，我有请他吃午饭啊。我都和珉奎一起吃。

说罢还戳了戳李知勋，要他作证。

尹净汉单刀直入，明知故问：“珉奎在追圆佑啊。”

崔胜澈一吓，嘴里的咖啡差点喷出。金珉奎面不改色，有什么疑问吗？

“太慢了，圆佑到现在还以为你只是在关心他。”

“我确实是关心他。”

“不过要跟着圆佑哥的频率走。慢慢来。”

这天第二堂早课，语文老师进门后突然点名全圆佑。准时交作业、作文也写得不错的全学生面无惧色站起来，没想到老师说道：“金珉奎同学问你，今天的早餐好吃吗？”

嗯？不止是全圆佑反应不过来了，连坐在后桌向来脑筋转得快的权顺荣也傻眼，甚至全班同学都有点追不上进度条。

“好……很好吃。”想起来申女士又是一年一班的班导，全圆佑似乎明白了。老老实实交待感想：“是没吃过的烤吐司夹奶油拌鸡丝蘑菇。不会太干，很香。珉奎还给我一些小番茄，脆口又很甜。”

“那圆佑觉得珉奎同学本人如何？”

“长得很帅。很高。很可爱。”没有迟疑。

哦~~~~全班同学起哄，当事人坦荡荡站在那里，迎接李知勋若有深意的微笑时候仍是满脸正气。老师敲敲黑板，让全圆佑坐下，开始正式上课。

那天中午起，渐渐有些不同。

比如全圆佑对右桌后桌唤着走走去吃饭，这时候李知勋会露出嘴边小梨窝，说现在人多，我和顺荣晚点下去。

然后全圆佑和金珉奎坐在食堂吃饭的时候，不知道被谁的指使一样，没人来靠近。他们使用的长桌总是只有两人。可是旁边的桌子都坐满了人。

比如每逢周四李硕珉值班广播间的时候金珉奎总是会出现，问一句圆佑哥你在听吗？然后放一首轻快又甜美旋律的歌。

黑泡社有人问金珉奎，你在追幻听前辈吗？

同样有人问全圆佑，今天金珉奎告白了吗？

不管什么年龄段，相对相等的爱意好像都会让旁观的人变得好奇和激动。特别是对于全圆佑始终没有正面回应，金珉奎也没有确实提出请求。缓慢的进展，广大同学群都相当心急。

日子久了，总有按捺不住的人。

寒假到来的前几天，尹净汉推开社团练习室的门往窝在角落的全圆佑走去。崔胜澈人在班级里组织毕业旅行，社员都有些紧张地望着这下子没人能制得住的主，和幻听男。

“圆佑，你有喜欢的人吗？”

“净汉哥。”全圆佑原本正趴在桌上拉拉扯扯咬一条蚯蚓糖。听尹净汉这么问，撑起来下巴转头去看不远处坐在几个社员之间的金珉奎。他向来表情不多，可是莫名让尹净汉觉得那些柔软的情绪一下子都跃进全圆佑和金珉奎对视的眼底了。

全圆佑安定的眼角眉梢都在支持他说的那个字：是。

尹净汉理解过来，一瞬间就无话可讲。还好全圆佑主动拉住他低声说话，算是给了他一个台阶下。

“我没有办法像哥一样，兼顾很多事。和珉奎彻夜聊过很多未来的想法，感觉自己想走的每一条路都不是太容易达到的目标。”

“好像渐渐坚定了心意想要成为法医官。想想需要付诸的努力，面对他的时候便显得犹豫。要让他等我吗？太自私了吧。专心念书的话，没办法陪伴他。”

“可是怎么办呢，不能放弃梦想，也不想错过他。”

“有什么好困扰的。”

太过靠近的熟悉声音令全圆佑一愣，想要抬起头却被弯下身的金珉奎从后方拥进怀里。那个后辈轻笑着把脸靠在全圆佑瘦削的肩膀上，“我们都在长大啊。不只是圆佑哥需要时间，我也一样。”

长年秀恩爱的尹净汉被反糊一脸。一拍桌面，嘴角噙着坏笑大摇大摆地走人。有的同学很识相，强拖走那些还想留下的，留下整间安静的教室。

“哥想当法医官的话，那么就按约定的，我去考警校。”

“我什么时候约定过的？”

“你没跟我约定，是我跟你约定。”

“别想跟我玩文字游戏，金珉奎。”

“是是是，伟大的语言魔术师。”

“所以你们就在一起了？”

电视萤幕无声地跳动着画面。文俊辉抱一个巨大的玩偶盘腿坐在沙发上听全圆佑从调职第一天讲起，顺便了解多年来他未曾过问的，全圆佑和金珉奎的旧情。

“算是一半半，暧昧那样吧。我们不会互相说'我喜欢你'这样的话。没有牵手，没有接吻。他依旧给我做早餐，我还是给他买午饭然后一起吃。大家也接受我们是恋人未满的状态，有校外的人想来送情书什么的，同学们都热热闹闹地挡回去，好像见不得谁拆散我们似的。”

“我高考结束那天在街边亲了他。同学全都疯了一样无视父母亲跑到我们身边来祝贺，不知道的还以为我们马上就要结婚了。”

“那就是青春啊。”

文俊辉满怀感慨的应合。但全圆佑话锋一转，直接掠过交往过程，“大二那年我办了休学去服兵役，同时也和珉奎经历第一次分手。太自信地以为可以轻易地放下感情，年轻的我答应了珉奎：如果两年后我们再见，还是保有对彼此的感觉，那么我不能再把他推开。”

后来的事，你都知道的。

对甜蜜的往事可以细说，分手之事却轻描淡写。文俊辉明白全圆佑心里仍有郁结。他扔掉怀里的巨大玩偶朝全圆佑靠过去，伸出手，用手掌握住全圆佑戴着尾戒的手指。

“送你戒指那天，我说，希望圆佑能忘记所有不愉快。”

全圆佑看着他的舍友，乖顺地点了个头。

“明天穿帅气点。好好地和珉奎出去吃晚饭，喝点小酒……夜里没回来也没关系。”

“……我觉得你可以睡了，俊辉。”

-tbc.-


	6. 第五章、向着你的爱

隔天早晨是文俊辉载全圆佑去江南署上班的。

“反正无论今晚还是明早，你可以坐金珉奎的车回家。”他笑嘻嘻抢过全圆佑的车钥匙时这么说。于是全圆佑趁他开车不能分神，把他弄吹得很帅的发型挠成鸡窝。

在派出所门口碰到昨天只在停尸房见过一面的小队长。全圆佑见他笑眼弯弯等在门边，赶紧走过去问候一声副队您好吗。

早安啊。还没开始工作呢，我们轻松点不要叫职称。

今天没什么事的话南俊哥就不过来了。他连续两天捱夜班开始有点脾气暴躁，我也经常因为头痛而变得急躁。每到这种时刻就特别羡慕硕珉他们，年轻真好。

全圆佑跟在个头矮一些的副队身后走着，“……我记得智旻哥好像只比我长一岁。”

刚好走到办公室门口的朴智旻回头正想说些什么，眼神掠过全圆佑肩头，突然暧昧地笑出来：“呀忘了，我得去买杯咖啡。”他拍拍调职法医的手臂越过对方，移动的脚步飞快。

随之转身瞧见原来走廊那边金珉奎手边提着袋子朝这儿走来。

果然是整个江南署都知道了啊。全圆佑悄悄叹气，扶一把细框眼镜的边边，打起精神朝金珉奎点点头。

“圆佑哥吃过早餐了吗？”

“我有喝牛奶，吃了一小块巧克力。”

从前他站在柜子前掰一片小小的巧克力衔在唇边，然后仔仔细细把银色的铝泊纸压好。那回忆浮现在金珉奎眼前。

他揽住全圆佑往里走，旁边拖来一张椅子，两人在收拾得整齐的办公桌前相对而坐。“做的是很简单的料理，不过还是很好吃的。”

“很累吧。”全圆佑被递过来一根匙子，抓在白皙瘦削的手指里。昨晚和文俊辉一起在家吃晚饭，收到金珉奎的消息说刚下班。心里算算连续工作超过十五个小时。没想到下一条发过来的简讯，太熟悉他没办法推拒。

「哥明天早餐想吃什么？」

全圆佑盯着金珉奎兴致满满等他尝一口的样子，想起那些被同学们议论的早餐，以及曾经赖在沙发等吃大餐的傍晚。

玻璃罐子是最近很流行的酸奶燕麦杯，里面有蓝莓和坚果仁；白白的煮鸡蛋和撒上黑胡椒末的马铃薯泥；方形的盒子里有一颗颗排列整齐、圆滚滚的野菜饭团。

交往的那些期间——无论是第一次或是复合过后的那一次，全圆佑偶尔会感觉金珉奎无师自通、擅长料理的这件事，有种搞得他们俩是天生要在一起的错觉。一个爱吃一个能煮，多好啊，各自都心满意足。

咀嚼口中的滋味，全圆佑不掩饰地观察着年轻的刑警：他今天把胡子刮得很干净，不像刚见面当晚那会儿，下巴冒出些许不显眼的胡青；他笑起来的眼眸依旧是亮亮的，就是添了些过去没见过的……浅浅的眼纹。

不知不觉隐隐心疼起来，再暗自吃惊。

可能金珉奎多少也在念旧，两人没什么谈话。直到权顺荣和李硕珉再次挟着一阵风一样闯进来，打破气氛。

“嚯！江湖盛传，江南警察署的金探员和刚调过来第二天的全法医，今天将要共进晚餐。”李硕珉的广播腔相隔多年仍然有模有样：“我们有请前线权记者，告诉我们现阶段的进展。”

“是的，目前我正在江南派出所重案一组的办公室，眼睁睁看着两位主人公共吃一份丰盛的早餐。哇……和十年前一样，都没有我的份呢。”

全圆佑残忍当有趣地接话：“和十年前一样，你没追到李知勋。”

金珉奎用左手举着匙子，附和道：“哥什么时候给知勋哥告白，我免费给你们做三个月的早餐当贺礼。”

没良心的李硕珉立刻笑得见大白牙不见眼，脸皮薄的权顺荣憋红了脸在傻笑，遗憾地说我也不想的，总是错过机会啊。

工作时间全圆佑跟权顺荣上楼去了。纵使调过来全圆佑，向来身兼二职的闵法医不在组里，仍是少一个鉴定师。权顺荣只好暂时放开法医助理的身份钻进技术室帮忙，顺便带全圆佑熟悉一下环境和其他组员。

刑事组大队长和崔韩率排休，剩下的组员跟小队长往外走一趟。午餐时间在外面过的，期间被李硕珉调侃一番，说要是今天在局里吃是不是还要找圆佑哥啊？没必要一日三餐都对着吧。

“你不要谈恋爱哦李硕珉先生。”金珉奎并不反驳他，就是笑得灿烂撂个警告：“情报组的济州岛小儿子，你有本事不要去撩。”

一天下来案情没什么进展，也没有突发事故。在心里舒了一口气的全圆佑，早早摘了白大褂坐在楼下等金珉奎。

“今天早上有人送我过来上班的所以，要搭珉奎的车子。”

金珉奎带全圆佑去的地方，有点熟悉也有点陌生。

之前全圆佑离开首尔几年，加上开始工作后并不常在外面转，不知道过去日子他挺喜欢的这家餐厅差点由于经营不当倒闭。后来店面重新装潢过，设计出新菜单，好好地喘息一番方才能够正常营业起来。

两人各自说些近况，讨论江南区和麻浦区的分别。全圆佑与众人失联已久，两个仅有联系的哥哥照顾他心情，不常在他面前提太多，使得金珉奎能有一堆大小事说个没完。结束饭局后在周边商店街逛了两圈，金珉奎开车送全圆佑回宿舍。

“哥住几楼？现在宿舍里有人吗？”他趴在驾驶盘上，望出去感觉小公寓的环境不差。

“七楼。我的舍友…………珉奎也认识的。”

“认识？还有什么人在麻浦厅做事？”

他毫无头绪。就所知道的人，崔胜澈和尹净汉一年多前攥足够钱，从宿舍搬出去同居了。

“是俊辉。”

说出名字的时候，全圆佑是正视着金珉奎的。他确实看见金珉奎的眉头细微蹙起来又若无其事般匆匆松开。

“明天见，珉奎。”一边伸手去拉车门，像逃走一样的全圆佑难得动作迅速下了车，使得金珉奎措手不及。

“圆佑！”

路旁的全圆佑在街灯晕开的光圈边站着，肩膀紧绷。他抿着唇角，微微仰起脸来望着似乎比他慌张的金珉奎。

“对不起。”更为年轻的那方捉住面前人的手，感觉没有被抽开。于是谨慎地开口：“……我认为，从再次见面那刻开始，直到现在都在非常清楚地表达着我的心之所想。”

“圆佑，你能明白吧？”

“分开三年至今，我依然是我。喜欢你的我。”

他急切地想要在全圆佑一如既往平静的面容里找到答复。全圆佑垂下眼帘，随眼皮眨动的睫毛显得犹豫。

隔天金珉奎照常给全圆佑准备早餐，不过是拿到楼上放在全圆佑的办公座位上。

非常关（八）心（卦）进展的李硕珉眼见这仿佛倒退般的走向，追问为什么今天不一块儿吃饭？出什么事？

“圆佑现在的舍友是俊辉哥。”

喝着自己熬的香菇牛肉粥，金珉奎得到好友疑惑和惊恐的反应，“哈？文俊辉？当初你和圆佑哥……不就是因为他……”

金珉奎把脸低下去摇了摇头。不知道是让李硕珉不要继续说，或是表示不会重蹈覆辙。

当天的工作内容没有交集，互相不知道对方在忙些什么的两人连带午餐时间都错过。权顺荣和李硕珉趁空子讨论几句，打算把高中时结伴的大伙都叫上蹭他俩一同去吃顿饭，没料到发生了一件不幸的事。

监视班里一名成员在任务过程中被杀害殉职。

权顺荣听完消息就急忙往外跑。他记得这是半年前情报组调出去的警员，与李知勋共事过一段不算长的日子。可这人和李知勋也算投缘，工作之余常有来往。

他怕李知勋不好受。

吃饭的事被耽搁下来，沿着日子忙到中秋前后都没能空闲有余地度过。一组接到情报组收来的线索往下跟，大队长锁定嫌疑人，与组员分作三班轮流盯梢。终于在两周后，将凶手在第五次犯案前逮捕。对方干脆利落地认罪，加上证据确凿，很快被解送到检查厅由检察官向法官声押。

江南署的刑事重案一组总算可以暂别暗无天日的跟踪、监察和加班。那天下午四点多，金珉奎挂着两个大黑眼圈站在技术室外，却听权顺荣说全圆佑去楼下给人验伤了。

我也太惨了吧。精神颓靡地趴进沙发，金珉奎头昏脑胀想这么些年好不容易把圆佑哥盼过来了，相处没两天，自己天天夜夜忙得灰头土脸，完全没时间好好培养感情……

全法医回到自己的办公室时，注意到旁边的休息间趴着不省人事的金警探。他蹲在沙发前注视那酣睡的人，唇角渐渐微弯成无奈的浅笑，再连着眼神一起消融下去。

最近他常常听鉴定师克拉哼一首歌，其中有段歌词唱道：有人说初恋是不会有结果的，不要相信这句话。

一个权顺荣无视周遭的花花草草，痴心守着李知勋这棵小树不能往前走；崔胜澈和尹净汉，分明最能招蜂引蝶的两个也最让人跌破眼镜，尽管有吵有闹但无比坚定地踏出一路岁月无忧的模样。

李知勋是权顺荣的初恋；崔胜澈和尹净汉是彼此的初恋。

那我们这样分分合合又算什么。

面前这个人，永远都是一副好了伤疤忘了疼的样子。好像全然不记得那些时间里，他们一边冷战一边爱着对方，互相折磨彼此的底线，又紧紧抓住不甘心放手。

能够离开一次的人，要反复离去并不是什么难事。

被留下来的人，却可能永远画地为牢。

-tbc.-


	7. 第六章、记忆玫瑰

是食物烹调过程中发散的香气唤醒了他。

抑或是白日宣淫以后，急速消耗的体力使他昏睡复又饿得惊醒。都不重要了。全圆佑听见厨具与瓷器相碰的清脆声音，睁开眼睛。落地窗外天色晦暗，是冬日里早谢的傍晚时分吧。

金珉奎喜欢洁净的环境。他的单人小公寓总是收拾得干净整齐不像个年轻男子的居所。两人共用的床单枕套经常是浅色的，轻盈的蚕丝被套是相映的深色。

是两人共用没错。由于警校提供宿舍，这间从金珉奎到首尔来上高中开始居住的小房间，成了全圆佑和他日常欢爱的巢栖之所。

半年前96line陆续退伍。全圆佑趁盛夏独自跑到釜山找李知勋玩耍。昌源到釜山不足两个小时的车程，在高速客运站等他的竟不止李知勋一个人。

权顺荣那是合情合理。金珉奎又是怎么一回事？

预想中一趟安静悠闲的旅行，看样子是泡汤了。

在釜山度过的第一个夜晚是充实的。小旅馆的床铺不是那么柔软，刚复合的男朋友也没有弄得他很舒服。尽管如此全圆佑想要再尝试。他们放了两位朋友的鸽子，窝在阳光充沛的房间里探索彼此的身体。

部队培养出运动的习惯，这使他的身形稍微结实些。一层薄薄肌肉匀称地伏在白皙的皮肤底下，却和金珉奎在警校操锻出来的块头根本没法相提并论。本身并不是矮小的个头，可当金珉奎俯身靠近，高大的身影仍旧令他心跳加快。

与金珉奎脸对脸，最终还是全圆佑先合起眼睛，惹得面对之人耐不住性子，不住亲吻他眼皮。发出零零散散的唇边吁声，羞耻契合的动作越来越急切。跟着全圆佑一条腿被金珉奎抬起架在肩膀，随进出的频率无力地一晃一晃。

断断续续弄了半夜又磨到上午，他里面软得一塌糊涂任人挺着长具穿戳。这次金珉奎仔仔细细找到了甜头，一下下蹭得全圆佑终于藏不住喉间快意：珉奎、珉奎......

抓住精壮手臂的指尖都发白。

翻身摸到床边沙发的灰色卫衣。往头上套着闻到是金珉奎家洗衣液的味儿。

冬天很冷，虽然有暖气金珉奎也记得洗完给他套条内裤。从床铺走到厨房就几步，炉子上平底锅残留酱汁，用手指沾起来放进嘴里。微辣的黑胡椒和什么香料混合成好吃的味道。

想转身，金珉奎已在身后。全圆佑顺从将后腰抵在料理台边和他接吻，一边模糊问他烤箱还要多久。

“去把裤子穿好。”

未来的警官大人意有所指笑着低声警告：“否则这羊排要是烤久了，不好吃。”

平日上课就近学校各自住在宿舍，周末或者假期在这里共聚。金珉奎厨艺日益精湛，甚至能轻易一人做出满桌精致美味的餐点。最套全圆佑的，便是那些花样百出的烘焙甜点。

盾牌饼干，野莓花卷，芝士司康，奶油曲奇，或是整整个令人心情愉悦的烤蛋糕。

不久前才以柠檬芝士蛋糕庆祝交往一千天。金珉奎沿他们过去的八百多个日子继续计数，仿佛两人间的空白期未曾存在过。

仿佛全圆佑的心从没离他而去。

如果爱情是一片海。

浮浮沉沉，全圆佑确实不如从前那般投入去爱了。

偶尔会发现过度埋头于读书笔记，伸手往书包一掏。未接来电和收件箱的新提示，按进去列列相同的昵称。瞬间清空脑海思绪想要回复，最终按下退出。

当年满心都是金珉奎。他们正式交往时已经分校，全圆佑和权顺荣李知勋仍旧待在那个宿舍，抬头见低头又见。那个可怜的恋人倒是比起过去的暧昧时期，相处得更少了。

配合周末打工的金珉奎，不再肩负黑泡战士包袱的全圆佑依然去那个咖啡厅。等他下班，或是互相等对方下课，在公园散步骑脚踏车、逛街到处找好吃的。因为在一起的时间显得不足，非要拖到最后一趟公车地铁的班次，在车站匆匆道别。

偶尔权顺荣漏嘴：金珉奎把四面八方收来的情书全都叠起来资源回收。类似的话刚出口就被李知勋不着痕迹往腿上踹。

端起若有所思的表情给金珉奎打电话。直到对方接起通话，语气欢悦：圆佑！

我在教室。我在外面。我和顺荣在吃饭。

寄存安全感的人永远不够坦率。

听金珉奎轻快应答说出正在等公车，准备和同学去买饭，或者刚睡醒。恋爱初期这般日常是必然，时日长久他偶尔哑然，好在性格热切的那方总有话聊。将近年末是金珉奎的高考，全圆佑不想打扰他学习，渐渐减少通话。那人不断给他传简讯。一封封都要写满七十个字。耍赖时候表情符号用得多，字里行间有撒娇的意思。

吃饭了吗？今天读书太累了也想你。晚安，要梦见我。

嘴边不说心里非常受用。睡前翻出来那些短信读几遍，做梦都是甜味。

大二那年再次收到征召入伍的通知。想想两年分别，全圆佑交上去应召书，一切如常直到入伍前夕才提出分手。

“哥还喜欢我，不是吗？”他信誓旦旦两年后再见：“当初我应该放弃打工多陪陪哥的，看哥怎么舍得把我让出去。”

二十四个月的规律生活，吃饭睡觉洗澡都与人共同进行。全圆佑表现一般般，有过三次血压突然掉低昏倒记录。第一次队友手忙脚乱被他吓坏，后来都调侃起他。只有全圆佑知道，每每往地上倒下，一直到失去意识的那几秒，金珉奎担忧又紧张的脸孔特别清晰在眼前。

所以在釜山见面的瞬间，像是找回自己的心跳。夜晚被送到旅馆，反手拉着金珉奎就在房门后热切交吻。

他们第一次爆发所谓冷战，全圆佑记得挺清楚的。

六月九号。

隔一天是所谓的交往一千三百天，又是舍友文俊辉生日。没有留意到金珉奎在日历卡做的记号，全圆佑坚持自己答应要给新舍友庆生而拒绝共度纪念日。

单方面的堵气维持五天，从此文俊辉这个名字就在金珉奎心里落地生根，带刺的。表面不动声色，放软态度主动讨好，过几天搞得全圆佑没能在小公寓里安稳歇息，差点回不了宿舍。

脖子上昭昭的吻痕没办法遮盖，全圆佑并不介意。反正周围都知道他有主，大不了抵赖夏天蚊子出没。

接踵而至是，金珉奎干脆开始说服他搬过去。

经常被认为是迟钝的全圆佑，实际上稍微动动脑筋便知道金珉奎在想什么。不可能答应他。金珉奎憋一肚子委屈，好几天联系不上。全圆佑没理会，心安理得白日学习黑夜睡觉。过后人又没事了，找他商量生日大计，想去乐天世界。

冬天去过爱宝滑雪橇，春天在昌源走樱花道。夏天适合机动游戏和冰淇淋。到底都是年轻人，爱闹爱玩的年纪。两人顶着小老虎和小熊猫耳朵头箍，在蓝天白云底下的魔幻岛度过一天。

似乎成为最后的快乐回忆。

大三的日子过得并不轻松，繁重的课业和不知放弃的搬家暗示，像是两面左右压迫逐渐接近的墙。全圆佑享受空闲待在家里和文俊辉看电影打游戏的时光，对于恋人提出的邀约经常感到不可理喻的恐惧。

有次借词学校有事推掉约会，他和文俊辉一同去逛街。偏偏在热闹商圈与男友狭路相逢般碰见，而室友正亲密揽着他挑雪糕。

金珉奎给足他面子。咬紧一口牙没作声，冷着脸站起身往店门外走。只能捧着圣代跟上去的李硕珉直冲全圆佑打眼色。

可是全圆佑没有追出去。他安安静静和文俊辉坐在雪糕店里嗑一份冰淇淋华夫饼，没注意到金珉奎绕完一个大圈站在街边冷漠地盯着灯火辉煌下的他们。

恋人们在小公寓里为此事争执，气得克制不住脾气的那方摔门走人。站在那个并不属于他、却充斥他许多日常用品和生活印迹的屋内空间，自知理亏的全圆佑百感交集。他留在那里睡一晚上，金珉奎始终没回来。

那种单独前所未有。

产生隔阂以后，纷纷扰扰的次数越来越多。双方个性的矛盾在非常时刻表露无遗。金珉奎脾气直来直往，发怒时候见全圆佑一副不冷不热的样子盯着他，不作声像个局外人，甚至想拎起全圆佑的衣襟问他应不应该打一架。然而心不够狠。

原先计划好的冬天旅行在相对无言中度过。倒楣车子坏在郊区那晚，旅社大叔赶过来救援的一个多小时里，金珉奎紧紧抱住冷到快要抵抗不住睡意的全圆佑，拼命与他对话、要他应答；也曾试过喝得半醉的状态下，借酒装疯哭了。

看不过眼的李硕珉把人叫出来吃饭，从旁敲侧击讲到开门见山。

我不相信哥会变心。那么到底是为什么？

全圆佑将桌面上倒置的小酒杯摆正，拿过半瓶烧酒往自己杯子里添。轻尝一口皱起眉，又舔舔唇勉强喝光。

分明是我的罪，却一直让珉奎受惩罚。

“我……和珉奎，该结束了。”

-tbc.-


	8. 第七章、回你身边

7.回你身边

像有人紧紧催促他说，再晚些起床，你会后悔的。

所以金珉奎在没有闹钟声响震天、浅浅日光所投亮的宁静之中缓慢睁开眼皮。耽于枕被间深呼吸与伸懒腰的过程，明显感觉到经历足够的深睡，松懈了过去几周持续紧绷的精神和肢体。

分明有什么异状。

疑惑转头，下巴轻轻刷过枕套。视线定格瞬间仿佛每毫秒均被极限放大，进而心房里头装进许多柔软花瓣和棉花糖。涨满胸口。

不禁怀疑是记忆与梦醒时分交错。几乎不可置信地撑起身体，以图注视伏趴在舒适枕团里的睡颜。那酣睡于身侧、和他分享一张双人床的全圆佑。

修长指节虚同抓住枕巾角落；另一只掌心卷曲，被趴睡的主人压在胸前。翻乱开来的黑色刘海零散落在额前，露出比清醒时候柔和许多的眉眼和唇线。

悄悄咬住口腔内侧的软肉。虽然不明显那也是疼痛、是真实。金珉奎如同乖巧好奇的幼兽缩在床边不敢惊扰，直到突如其来的铃声作响。

法医先生打着好大好大的呵欠，但并不至于破坏一个专门惩奸除恶的大男孩去感受这个晨间的美好。

早安，珉奎。

屋子的主人洗漱好从浴室走出来时，家中大门往外敞开。那个瘦高背影抱着保温壶倚在门边微笑，听前来送外卖的小姑娘说话。

金珉奎的拇指划过戒指内圈，转身把那枚刻有J&W的宽戒重新放回洗脸盆边。

长年以来猜不透那人的想法，比如现在是怀有怎样的心态站在水槽旁清洗餐具准备享用早餐。擦拭着头发的金珉奎没有弄懂为什么全圆佑会留在这里过夜；面对整晚睡得跟死猪一样的自己，又会百转千回想过什么。

“很饿了吧？昨晚把你送回来之后怎么都没办法叫醒，就趁大婶关店前请她今早给我们准备清粥。”

“当然吃不饱的，我们下楼再买烤面包吧。”

应该会被问起的才对。卖汤饭的大婶在街上做着十几年如一的生意，从前年轻的两人是她店内常客。

吃过早饭两人准备到江南警厅报到。全圆佑举起手来将袖子末端的钮扣系好，银色戒指戴在他的尾指，同时没有拒绝金珉奎绕过来多此一举替他整理本来就打得很漂亮的领带结。

临出门前金珉奎往洗衣房里多看一眼。不属于他的睡衣，和早晨换下的黑色top tank与休闲裤缠作堆，团在洗衣机旁脏衣篮子底部。全圆佑昨天穿去上班的白衬衫和卡其裤，和自己的各种工作服、内衣裤一同在透风处晾起。

上班途中的某个路段发生轻微车祸使致他们有些迟到。全圆佑和金珉奎正要在楼梯口分开，各自往部门走去时，重案一组大队长正巧从厅署长处出来，便把全圆佑一齐招过来进了刑事科组办公室。

简短的会议开完时两个人很自然对接到眼神。可怜巴巴目送他离去，心情更是乱得一塌糊涂。时日无多啊，等他们送上去的凶徒被定罪、正式结案以后，麻浦区的法医就要回到他原本的岗位，由假期结束的闵法医继续担任组内工作了。

“舍不得啊？”组长用文件夹拍拍他们老幺的脑袋，“调你去麻浦怎么样？”

“求之不得，拜托老大。”金珉奎双手合十、无比虔诚对他们组长膜拜。

“你慢慢等。”

等组长交待过要事又出去，李硕珉连忙凑过来，“昨晚你和圆佑哥干啥去？群里消息剩你俩没读，我们脑洞开到天边了。”

金珉奎奇异他高中同学谜样笑容，点进聊天室。未读消息最顶端是尹净汉提出今晚要聚餐，询问大伙有没有空。

“哪有脑洞？”

“我们当然有另外的群啊。”摇晃手机展示另一组聊天群。

有点质疑人生的金珉奎暂时不太想理会任何人。不过两分钟后他召唤了崔韩率，希望完全身在局外的朋友能给他点意见。

“那么韩率认为，他把常穿的衣服留在我家里，的确是好事对不对？”

“可能是方便。反正这几天你就可以把衣服带过来还给全法医了，”正直的小青年就事论事：“他还不用自己折衣服。”

旁听的副队由衷希望他们俩往后能继续合作愉快。

到底是心急如焚的。不管是工作性质或者天性使然，暧昧不明的处境无法令金珉奎舒心。闲闲没事的上午如坐针毯，烦得副队翻找出几份档案，叫他拿上楼去跟鉴定组要资料。

法证的两个女同事正和全法医研究新仪器，看小刑警来摁开技术室大门，很有眼色退开两步。听他瞎辩解是过来要文件，干脆叫全圆佑去办公室给他找。

“你等等。这里我完全不熟悉，不知道他们平常怎么归档……”

看他指尖掠过一份份文件夹，又想起从前他在图书馆耐心地抚过一排排书脊。全圆佑喜欢看那些天马行空的书籍。甚至为了一口气把精灵宝钻到霍比特人、魔戒三部曲的翻译书全部一次搬回家阅读，占用金珉奎的借书卡。

突然间口干舌燥。金珉奎咽咽嘴，想问哥要不要喝点饮料。接近全然毫无防备的那人，架着眼镜一本正经的专注，忍不住跨向越界的线。

轻轻的啄吻是试探。

高大的身影靠过来时候，并非没有察觉，而是不太想回避。

全圆佑抿着唇。他索性放下架子上摸索的手，对金珉奎道：我们谈谈。

“这里是江南署情报一组。”

李知勋一本正经接起办公室座机，搁下电话时有些无奈。“待会儿不用等圆佑吃午饭了。”

最近只要有空权顺荣便泡在情报组的地盘，技术室那边已经习惯拨内线找他。听李知勋这么说，权顺荣合起一本破旧的英文小说换过个坐姿，手肘支在大腿，掌心托着下巴：“他忙什么去？”

“Carat说他和珉奎出去了。”

抿出唇边的小酒窝，有点像在偷笑。眼睛弯弯的。

“我们也出去吃，怎么样？”

午饭时间，大部分餐厅人满为患。金珉奎庆幸他们来得早，顺利挑到这个藏在角落的位置。否则按全圆佑的个性，气氛不对别想从他嘴里扒出半个字。

打算多点几份食物稿赏辛苦工作的自己，被阻止。

“晚上有聚餐呢，想吃什么让胜澈哥请客好了。”翻餐单的全圆佑将食指举放在稍微翘起的唇瓣：“别让净汉哥听见我说过这话。”

眼见全圆佑在相处的日子里渐渐能对自己开玩笑，金珉奎想复合的意愿只是愈发强烈。

他们点餐后让服务生收走菜单。毫不掩饰直视那双戴着金边镜框的眼睛，盼他说点什么，好事。

从前全圆佑除了上课看书不是很爱戴眼镜的。和一般人同样，近视伴随些微散光，稍微远望便要眯着眼睛。即使那样也并不减少全圆佑闪闪发亮的眼神。

比如人们常说的，眼睛里有星星。

当初金珉奎接近全圆佑的第一步，用一片柠檬芝士蛋糕点亮的光。熟悉后见过全圆佑神采飞扬的模样，与过往印象中的懒懒散散判若两人。遗憾的是，他们的第二次交往，金珉奎亲眼看着那些光点慢慢在争吵的日子里消失。

饮料送上桌来，全圆佑不必继续左顾右盼。搅拌冰凉的茶饮，啜尝一口。

“实际上，确实有很多没有整理好的想法。”

“昨晚送你到家以后，你好像睡得不是很踏实的样子。担心是累得太过了有点不放心，回家拿好换洗的衣装又返过去。”

“想守着你。”

全圆佑再次走进小公寓里，金珉奎半梦半醒地，居然能趁他走到床沿时捉准他的手。他的梦话带着睡意和浓浓的鼻音，听起来像是快要哭出来的声音。

——圆佑……这三年，你想过我吗？

然后全圆佑陷进回忆，太沉重令他不想走动了。他被金珉奎握着手坐在床边地板，一边记起三年前。分手的前夜，金珉奎醉成不知所措的孩子紧紧抱住他。

事实上他们之间无论争吵或冷战，从未发生友人隐隐揣测过的粗鲁事件。金珉奎太善良又心软；反而是全圆佑的心，定下决意的话便宛若铜墙铁壁。

那个温柔的年下青年因为无计可施、不懂得如何挽留一心求去的恋人，能做的只有伤心哭泣。

与金珉奎分手后，全圆佑没有动过情情爱爱的念头。每天的生活仅仅是围绕在实习、报告和看书，十分无趣。是自我管理做得不错的人，特别在提醒不要思念金珉奎这方面；甚至久而久之，到达了不怎么会想念的地步。正因此，太多他们之间的大问题小问题，始终没有找到答案。

重逢至今十分清楚明白自己对那个人的心意。复苏过来仍然是一发不可收拾。

他趁金珉奎熟睡下楼买汤饭，顺便拜托大婶帮忙准备早上的外卖。期间尹净汉来了电话想要个聚餐的答复，却成为心理辅导热线或者称为恋爱咨询的内容。

“这三年，我很少想起你。”

“可是除了珉奎，对任何人都无法提起兴趣。”

“所以请再给我一些时间，调整好心态。想要长长久久地走下去，让过去都成为教训。不再被绊倒，不再让彼此独自承受痛苦。”

“毕竟珉奎对我来说，是独一无二的存在。”

虽说是高中同学的聚餐，麻浦署的洪知秀跟在崔胜澈和尹净汉身旁过来，凑成双数人头。他坐在昔日搭档的对面，表示希望全圆佑快点归队。

“下个月应该能回来吧？圆佑不在队里，我一个人讲冷笑话太没意思了。”

尹净汉无意识发出冷笑。目光落到并肩而坐的权顺荣和李知勋正在讨论菜单，敏锐地嗅出猫腻。他正想戳戳李硕珉，同时听见身旁全圆佑向服务生要冰啤酒。

几人中就属崔胜澈和尹净汉是酒徒，其余都算是酒垃圾类别。没等两人对上眼色好奇探问，金珉奎先用一种夸张的惊讶语气，听起来是在炫耀现在全圆佑又归他管辖范围了。

哥你确定？你确定？

全圆佑挺直腰背挤开他推拉，说今天兴致挺好想尝尝酒味。听他这么说崔胜澈当然义不容辞，哪怕身旁的洪知秀再三推拒不喜欢烧酒的味道，也拦不住他酒兴。

饭席差不多结束的时候，金珉奎伸手探了探，用佯怒的表情抵住全圆佑微微发烫的额头。那人在他靠过来时闭起眼睛，笑得分不清是开心还是酒意。

“喝茫了哈？不会喝酒为什么想喝，哥真是的。”

什么嘛。珉奎老是嘀嘀咕咕，真的好啰嗦。

——我现在，不是有你吗。

-tbc.-

*J&W: Jun&Wonwoo。仅仅是枚friendship ring。


	9. 第八章、 爱情纸条

“我是快递！”

派出所前台把技术情报组的全法医叫出去。再回到办公室手上便多了个差不多迷你冰箱大小的包裹，并且挺沉的。权顺荣和两个法证女同事好奇围观，递过来剪刀刀片协助他。等全圆佑拆出来隐约见得是一台小机器，刑事科的金警官及时把工作证挂在胸前走进来。

是最近似乎重新流行起来的扭蛋机。配合能够轻松握在掌心的胶囊圆蛋，大概有三四十颗左右的样子。

从口袋取出浅色的方形纸沓，金珉奎把这些设计简约还有点儿少女风格的便条纸交给全圆佑。他接过来，每张纸片上都印着一串字。

今日必完成事项为：

一起睡醒的早晨，金珉奎偶尔会非常幼稚地写好两张字条藏在手心，问全圆佑，哥选左手？右手？

他猜测内容也许会是“互相修剪指甲”或者“亲亲我的鼻尖，十次”。

尽管心里有数，全圆佑装作没有搞懂的样子拍拍造型可爱的扭蛋机，问他：要干什么这是。

每天早上投币换一颗扭蛋，胶囊内装有手写的小纸笺。

“我们的爱情纸条。”

群众（？）们全识趣散开把空间留给他俩了，没人去计较这分明是工作场所。

“我会写下一些小事。如果哥有想要跟我说的话，可以写在纸上让我看看。”金珉奎如愿盼到全圆佑表情显露笑意，连忙继续往下说：“哪怕吵架了、彼此生气了，也一定要完成每日任务！”

“那么……我们可能需要绷着脸亲吻对方啊。”

“多亲几下应该，呃，解气了？”

“老实说，这样的好主意不是珉奎自己想的吧？”

不愿意承认、也不擅长说谎的金珉奎回避视线，向前抱住全圆佑。

比起心绪敏感和经常思考的恋人，他是那种想到什么即刻去做的个性。常常没有考虑清楚的急性子，被谁吐槽是个浪漫因子缺乏、因为粗心而显得体贴不到位的情人。这回是虚心请教了如何增进感情的方法。

“我很努力的。”

听他语气中的情绪低落下去，全圆佑有些愣住。伸手拍拍高大的后背本想安慰他，却不自觉问：“但是我很快要回麻浦了。那接下来怎么办？”

言下之意似乎在说，你该不会没想到我是要离开江南的吧？

这下子小金刑警委屈得都要闹别扭了。他暂且不敢开口叫全圆佑索性搬去他家住，毕竟这是上次分手的导火线之一。

蹭蹭全圆佑的脖子侧旁，低声俯在耳边说要下楼做事了。

“哥要把小纸片全写好哦。放工时我来收。”

装作没有意识到他转移话题，应诺会好好写的。

那天午后权鉴定师赖在情报室给李组长打小报告。全法医坐在自己的办公座位上奋笔疾书，直到临下班才收起笔。

向他道别的同事们与再次跑上楼的刑事科组组员擦肩而过。

一张张对折好的小纸条摆在桌面，金珉奎也取出准备好的便条。往每个胶囊之中藏进双方的心事，然后把所有小球一齐装进机器。

全圆佑投进五百块，扭动可以旋转的把手。扭蛋机发出沉闷的声响，一颗塑料胶囊滚动出来，弹在地板上清脆“嘚”一声，被金珉奎伸手接住。

“哥要不要猜我写什么？”

故作神秘地把球合在两只手心里，全圆佑几下扑空就不想理他了。抱起手臂站在那里，露出如同猫儿被铲屎官耍弄得失去耐心，高深莫测的表情。

金珉奎赶紧揭开谜底。

当鼻梁上的屏障被摘除。全圆佑允许他靠过来，从容地闭起眼睛。感觉对方仍然喜欢像小动物那样表示亲昵地磨蹭过鼻尖，再接吻。双手搭在那小子的肩颈作为攀附。嘴唇由干燥被沾染成湿润，一旦张嘴马上被侵略进入私人领域。金珉奎一下下啜他口舌，小虎牙偶尔在舌面划过阵阵的痒。

泛红耳尖颊畔和缓缓张开的眼皮，磨合得发肿的唇有些酥麻。那人下意识舔了舔唇角，舌尖卷进口中，喉结滚动。吓得金珉奎重新把金色边框眼镜架在他脸庞，掩饰成一片清纯。

说得上是称心如意的日子来到第七天，金珉奎察觉不对劲。

“哥，这是我第三次抽到相同的了！”才不管有没有同僚闻声赶来围观，他非常不高兴了。左手挥舞小小的粉色便条纸委屈地控诉：“又是摸摸头！我不是狗狗整天只会求摸脑袋！”

可是你……的确是珉汪汪啊。全圆佑犹豫要不要把前两天用手机apps拍的照片给金珉奎看看，唤醒他的记忆。当时这人还坚持卡在头上的要是狗耳朵，更直嚷嚷圆佑怎么这么适合猫耳朵。

在内心嘀咕，全圆佑打开手边另一张爱情字条一一

请用七种方式表达对金珉奎的爱♥

把小纸条揣在裤袋里。

要安抚容易满足的年下恋人，其实对全法医来说，很轻而易举的事。

值晚班的两位巡警大叔乘车出去巡逻，摇下来车窗喊住根本没办法低调下来的情侣。

前面呀，路过交通灯再往前走进左边的巷口，烧烤的牛小肠摊位，十~分美味。

红转绿的时候金珉奎和全圆佑手牵手越过马路，往前辈们指示的方向走去。他探头探脑找路，没留意到全圆佑同样在张望四周，最后咬咬唇放弃。

十月末的天气一下子转冷了。

准点下班的全圆佑对排晚班的金珉奎说，我要先走了。

连忙站起来整理好蓝色围巾轻声交待他：最近天黑得很快，路上小心。

两人的身高仅仅相差一些，想要看见金珉奎的神情仍是需要微微抬起头。伸出食指戳在他左脸颊那颗痣。果然他马上莫名羞涩抓住那只手说，哥为什么这样对我。

逗弄成功所以露出得意的笑，开心弯起眼睛。金珉奎握住他微凉的手不放。

“明天提醒我该给你准备手套了。”

“能记起来我就自己去拿。”

“不行。你忘记昨天的扭蛋。”不满意鼓起嘴：“我声明要照顾哥，从头到脚，全包。”

站在前台工作的中年警长实在是听不下去，指示菜鸟们搬出来大批文件，请金警探协助检阅。

专心工作的金珉奎除了在七点多的饭间，询问全圆佑是否吃过晚餐，其余时间都奋力埋头在他最讨厌的文书工作中。几个星期前欠下的许多案件报告必须补写，金珉奎坐在键盘前敲得很纠结。

转念想想刚才全圆佑提起回家后会继续努力书写将要交给自己的、装满心事的手书。

不知道那本书会有什么样的包装封页，但光是想象内容，瞬间再次有了动力。

十一点半前金珉奎收拾掉那堆乱七八糟的档案夹，领了枪支穿戴好枪套等行装准备和夜班同事外出巡逻。

「我必须要出去巡察。回来时哥一定要好好地睡着了。」

「那么晚安。」

睡在街边的喝得不省人事归不了家的大叔、游荡的不良少年破坏公物。深夜经常会遇见这样的角色。

重新回到江南区派出所，面对一名考试成绩太差而不敢回家的女高生，身无分文。让人核实过她的身份后，金珉奎尝试开导她，安排她暂时在组里的休息室过夜；还有另一组巡警带回来，大闹便利店的醉汉正在给做尿检。

结束这一切将近凌晨四点了。金珉奎长抒一口气，解开枪带坐在位置，一边摸出手机。

竟然有十几条未读消息，包括一条语音留言。全都来自他和全圆佑的kkt聊天室，发送时间是大约半小时前。

居然不睡？

「珉奎呀。」

「还记得当年你给我写过一封信吗？这么多年来，始终唯一的信。」

「那时候你在信的开头这么写道：我真的很讨厌写信这种耗心血的事。」

「后来你又说与其抓耳挠腮地写那些扭扭曲曲的字，不如直接了当用行动表达心意。」

……不对。

仔细看去那十几条简讯在短短几分钟内分段发出，就像打字的人分毫不犹豫。按全圆佑的个性，告白的内容肯定要缓慢斟酌词句。

警务人员的直觉，加上本能意识到危机在靠近。金珉奎几乎是屏住呼吸按下听取留言。

女人的声音。

“金珉奎，警官大人。希望你把上面的消息都读完了。那可是你男朋友写给你的情书？日记？不知道。反正我是很认真，一个字一个字在对话框里对照输入的。嘿嘿。全法医真的很爱你啊，那些心底话看得我快要流泪了。既然如此，待会儿我留他一口气好不好？你要赶快赶快……赶快来救他。”

听完留言的同时金珉奎已经重新穿好枪套走到外面。他要求情报科同事追踪全圆佑的手机位置，一边尝试通话。一如预料的情况，通话被挂断。

接着他收到一张相片。

背景很模糊，却始终是自己的家，金珉奎一眼就认出来。

照片的真正内容令他耳边几乎有打碎玻璃般的尖叫，是因为那些纵横交错在全圆佑背上的血痕，完整构画出的一幅恶鬼图。

——Scarification.

他记得自己抱着卷宗兴致冲冲跑上楼找全圆佑那晚，全圆佑低沉的声线读出这个单词的语调。嫌弃、难以理解……

疼痛。金珉奎同样记得他第一次看到那样的伤痕，仿佛真有锐刀划破他的皮肤。

紧急召集小组，通知救护车到他所住的小公寓楼下准备。他在急促中给大队长打电话。

“组长，我们没有抓住真正的恶魔之手。”

她捉到了圆佑。

-tbc.-

*Scarification：疤痕纹身。来自非洲埃塞尔比亚的一种部落文化。与一般纹身不同的是，在完成图形描绘后的动作不是上色，而是使用刀具将皮肤割去。等血淋淋的伤口愈合之后所形成的疤痕，即是纹身的形状。


	10. 第九章、下一个春天

9.下一个春天

浓浓的夜幕笼罩，除了一盏闪烁的信号灯断续醒目地转动，身处之处的周围一切，遍地白雪都被宁静的深冬寒夜吞噬。忽然间连那些光也没有了。那辆银灰色的休旅汽车完全地被裹在漆黑无人的山间，任由越来越凝重的雾气将它紧紧包围。

车内发出轻微的声响。那支只有掌心大小的手电筒根本没有什么照明效果，但足够车前座的两人看到彼此轮廓了。

他吸吸鼻子，把怕冷的恋人更加紧密地抱在怀里。他说你喜欢夏天果然是对的。他说今年春末我们去坐海洋列车，去正东津看日出。他说从今以后我们不要吵架了。

他说你不要睡。哥你现在不能睡。

“对不起，警官先生，请您留在这里。”

金珉奎被迫停止匆匆的脚步于手术室外。医护人员拥着趴在推床上、失去意识的全圆佑消失在走廊转角。两侧雾化玻璃门正在徐徐合上，独自留下仓皇无措的人。

晚风凛冽。

拔掉耳机，再听不见组长的指示命令。不曾迟疑的连续扳机扣动。

砰。砰。

硝烟的气味和躯体重重倒在水泥地面的声音。

天微微亮开来，透过浅色的窗帘布照进来温暖的光。

病房角落的两个哥哥挨坐在一起。尹净汉头发随意在脑后扎成乱糟糟的马尾，外套依然只是披在肩膀；收拾得整齐些的崔胜澈捧着纸杯咖啡。李知勋赶过来一趟又走了，和半夜急召的权顺荣待在局里分门处理这个案子。

由于背伤没办法平躺的全圆佑趴卧在病床上。他穿的是和一般住院病患不同的，采用粘扣带在衣背的病号服，以便于换药和更衣。金珉奎抓住沉睡的他一只微凉手掌，拼命想要捂热。

“我能看看圆佑吗？”

金珉奎转过身，是同样在昨晚值夜班的文俊辉。

“虽然胜澈哥说没什么事了，不过我想过来探一眼再回去。”

他有些张口结舌，最后只好抿着嘴点头。

不知道如何跟文俊辉相处，金珉奎便借词去洗漱一番。接过尹净汉递前来的塑料袋离开不到半分钟，又生怕随时全圆佑醒过来见不到他，动作飞快刷牙洗脸刮干净胡子。

期间接到组长的电话，慰问过后交待要是全圆佑醒了状态可以的话，按例行公事要派人来给他录个口供。

全圆佑认为，他应该是疼痛难忍而醒过来的。

褪去麻醉的药效，令背上那些被刮掉皮肉的伤口狠狠厉厉痛起来。有意识地想攥紧拳头发现手掌被人握住。随即他僵直身体不敢动弹，生怕仅仅是一点细微动作也会让自己痛不欲生。

他听见房门被打开。有女士恳请探访者暂时移开，可是他有点不愿放开手。

不要走。

负责替全圆佑换药的是两名经验丰富的年长护士。金珉奎询问她们是否可以指导自己，紧张地站在一旁仔细聆听观察。

大片大片的纱布揭开，露出依然是那幅张牙舞爪的恶鬼面相。似宣纸为底、朱砂为墨，实际上是以血肉之躯所作。

就算崔胜澈看过再多死伤，哪有办法容忍刀口落在多年疼爱的弟弟身上。尹净汉搂住他，自己忍不住发出啜泣的声音。轻轻拍抚崔胜澈的肩膀，直到他回应般抚摸了自己的头发。

长辈们是崔胜澈开车从首尔火车站接送的，来到医院已经是中午时分。在许久未见的圆佑爸爸和妈妈面前，即使疲惫和焦虑折腾过一个晚上，金珉奎仍是打起精神向他们简白说明全圆佑的情况，还有慎重的道歉。

“……过量用药，不过急救医疗人员及时赶到，做了紧急处理。医生说大致上不会有器官损害的现象，但确实要再做详细检查确保万无一失。背部的伤口面积较大，必须注意预防发炎和感染。”

回望一眼正在药力作用下沉睡的全圆佑，长时间侧着脸挨在枕头上有些不太舒适，显得十分可怜。

“真的非常抱歉……圆佑哥会受伤遇险，全是因为我的疏忽。”

他弯下腰深深鞠躬。身为警务人员竟然没有及时察觉到身边的异状，没有保护到最亲近的人。

第二天全圆佑的精神起色不少。在医生的允许下，金珉奎便同意局里下午派人前来录取口供。负责的是崔韩率，他带来一份报纸，把刊登在头条新闻的某个部分圈起来，交给两人看看。

英勇警员当场连发两枪，击毙冷血凶徒。

面对全圆佑的凝重脸色，金珉奎和崔韩率迅速交换了眼神。

是谁？

硕珉哥。

于是全圆佑明白了为什么始终不见李硕珉，仅仅接到捎来的一通电话。

媒体报导看似光彩伟大。实际上每一个在前线开枪的警员对上级交待的理由需要绝对充份满足条件，否则将面对处分。尤其在对方手无寸铁，属于没有反击能力的情况下，你为什么要开枪，并且是连续？！

因为她伤害了我重要的朋友使致他命在旦危！

当然李硕珉不能这样辩护。

“我有绝对的证据证明，被击毙的死者是恶魔之手一案的真正幕后黑手。犯罪人即将逃脱，为了避免凶手继续逍遥法外再次对无辜的人民进行伤害，于是我选择射杀。第一枪失了准头打在右手，第二枪才命中头部。”

这样的解释合理吗？条件充足吗？

“受害人全圆佑，案发当晚，你是如何遭到凶徒的袭击？”崔韩率开启录音机，开始进行工作。

“能仔细描述凶徒的长相和身型吗？”

“你的意思是，凶徒将你进行捆绑以后，并没有为你注射麻醉药物？”

全圆佑些微地沉默了，心情忐忑望着金珉奎。毕竟这跟先前他说父母和尹净汉说的不一样。他反反复复对他们保证，自己没有受到太多痛苦。

然而现在必须在金珉奎面前承认。

他看不见后背，恐惧于不知何时将会划破身体的刀锋起落。一阵阵的涔涔冷汗，埋过刀尖的皮肉冒出血珠点点滴滴。始终不肯麻木的痛觉神经。

分分秒秒都是凌迟。

崔韩率来过的那晚，全圆佑就对医生提出减少使用止痛药的剂量。于是他在前半夜还是睡得挺安稳，直到梦境中浮现一张张档案图，记录在案的恶鬼群象争相扑面而来将他吓醒。

“做恶梦了？”

没有睡意的声音从头顶响起。全圆佑点点头，一边慢慢地深吸进空气。他半眯着眼睛偎在人肉靠枕的胸膛，一只长手轻拍他的腰侧。

觉得他平趴睡觉的样子看起来很辛苦，所以金珉奎自告奋勇爬上病床，说要让全圆佑半枕着他。结果当真全圆佑稳当地睡着了，金珉奎却因为白天听见的那些话毫无睡意。

闭起眼睛会幻想出那些他没有亲眼目睹、奢望未曾发生过的过程；那些不曾经历的伤痛，又似乎真正割在他身上的刺痛。

“不要胡思乱想。”

“圆佑哥……”

“要说没有关系的话实在太勉强了。韩率来的时候没有叫你离开，并不纯粹是我太害怕重新回想那件事而已。”

“我愿意让你了解所有的事，从我这里知道而不是报告书；我愿意告诉你即使我对其他人撒了谎，但是绝对会给你真实。”

“不是想让你自责，是希望真正做到我想做的……从今以后对你坦白，相信珉奎有能力来理解我。”

难得全圆佑一口气说这么多话，他们沉默相对了一会儿。

怎么办。金珉奎突然冒出来疑问，口气平静。

什么？

我现在想亲亲你。圆佑对我坦诚的样子，好心动。

我现在背疼，只想睡觉。

留院观察期间，全家长辈比预料的要早选择回到老家。再三询问是否愿意多逗留几天，圆佑妈妈反而叮嘱金珉奎趁早下来家里坐坐，搞得金珉奎一头雾水。

忙得抽不开身只得到一天假期赶来首尔的金珉舒，正是她给金珉奎提出扭蛋机的意见，更经常以心思缜密的角度吐槽粗枝大叶的哥哥。她把两小罐的芦荟膏药塞给哥哥，低声婉言靠在床头和全圆佑说话。临走前把火车票钱跟金珉奎报销了。

最出乎意料的探访者要数是他们队里的闵法医。带着他那名同样身为受害人的男朋友来探望全圆佑，顺便向一对恋人报告，下周他便会回到岗位上。

“所以当全法医康复后，会直接调回麻浦警署这件事，请金珉奎警官不要太失望。”

“玧其哥！”异口同声的两道嗓音分别来自郑先生和金警员。

终于等到李硕珉的那天，倚在床桌面上写字的全圆佑搁下圆珠笔，很想给这个好朋友一个拥抱。从眼神中能够看出来，以前就喜欢和他动手动脚的死党同样思考着能否张开手臂分予自己再多一些力量。最后李硕珉靠近全圆佑，碰着他更加消瘦的手腕，轻声道：对不起。

全圆佑眨了两下眼睛，似是意外又似了然。

可是谢谢你。

作为舍友的文俊辉前来接全圆佑回宿舍，是捱过十余天之后的事了。金珉奎不断絮絮叨叨，拿着妹妹带过来的药盒在文俊辉鼻子底下摇晃，要他清楚记得应该怎么注意全圆佑那些正在长出新肉、结痂愈合着的伤口，小心饮食和洗浴穿衣。

奇异了。金珉奎居然没开口过去他们那里暂住好照顾全圆佑？文俊辉试探着问了才知道全圆佑嫌他黏人。

“唉没办法，圆佑哥说我在身边他写不出来那本手书。”

“哪怕我坐在两米半外地板上叠衣服也是碍着他。”

“难道珉奎不觉得是有理由的吗？”对上金珉奎疑惑的眼神，文俊辉用一种晓以大义的口吻引导他：“过去你们还在暧昧期，圆佑也经常进行创作，写写歌词什么的吧？有写情歌吗？”

“当然有啊，情歌是主流。”

“但是那时候没有拒绝你在附近打转吧？”

“是没有……”

“珉奎你是不是圆佑哥的口水吃多了，这么迟钝以后要怎么办案？”文俊辉摇摇头。他在口袋里摸到那枚宽戒指，摊开给金珉奎看了又指指正被两个同龄朋友左右护着走进来的全圆佑。“我不打算还给圆佑。因为已经没有必要了。”

尾戒的意义……已经没有必要了。

“马上可以出院了！”权顺荣高高兴兴地宣布。

在医院里从十月份跨越到十一月，短暂的秋也换季到冬。全圆佑推开窗户时迎面扑来的冷空气，中和了屋子里令人昏沉想睡的暖意。

金珉奎喜欢冬天，他喜欢夏天。

他们第一次开始交往是秋天，全圆佑刚结束高考；第二次分手是春天，金珉奎自警校结业。

重新坐回餐桌边把笔拾起来，透明袋子里抽出一些散装的纸张在上面仔细地写上：春。

那本手书和金珉奎想象中是不太一样的。

干净的白底封皮，有浅蓝色和粉红色的纸雕花作为设计。花朵的上方两个宫书体黑字：信件。

内页的纸张比较厚，大约有一百多张，锁线装订起来拿在手里有点重量。金珉奎打开书页来见得全是手写字，满脸受宠若惊又不安的表情，小小的虎牙尖咬住下唇。他不由得环视一圈这安逸的四周，甚至轻微挪动使得坐姿显得谨慎起来。

可能是天气渐渐冷了，咖啡座的户外坐区只有他和全圆佑两人。莫名其妙他更紧张了。

有书签被卡在相当靠后的页面，几乎是书本的尾声了。好奇地冲全圆佑望一眼，直接翻开。

一一第四封信：再次春天。

他看见这封信的内容很短，只有一句话。

金珉奎，愿意和我共度一生吗？

（正文end）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 终于完结啦！
> 
> 突然其来就写的梗所以回头看看不是很满意。总觉得没交待清楚两人之间的矛盾，全圆佑的不安全感影响了金珉奎，彼此互相刺探和不妥协。年轻时候任性留下的遗憾和爱，幸好有足够的姻缘再续前缘。
> 
> 闺密给这篇文推荐的bgm是Tanya的空白格，欢迎大家去听听。
> 
> 文中圆佑给珉奎写的手书，是借用了他喜欢的诗集：信件。
> 
> 预计至少有两个番外，炖小狐狸圆，还有顺勋。
> 
> 谢谢姑娘们留下的心心♥


	11. 第十章、Where are we going? The future

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章节含露骨性描写。
> 
> 小葵吃小圆。请大家自觉刷卡上车。

10.

即使自认确实做足够了心理准备，要再次踏进金珉奎那间小公寓，对全圆佑来说仍是比所想象的需要更多勇气。

毕竟他在那个熟悉的空间里被谋害了几个小时。那种滋味难以叫人感同身受，也造成一些心理层面的伤害ㅡㅡ比如最近崔胜澈察觉，若是有谁从后方靠近全圆佑，他会不自禁缩起肩膀，飞快移动脚步到可以背靠墙面的地方，才仿然松懈下来。而从前的全圆佑，一直都不是容易受到惊吓的类型。

做大哥哥的稍微提醒了金珉奎这件事，要他多些留意。

两人牵着手穿过走廊步向那个小单间。金珉奎摁开密码锁，握住门把轻声问他，哥准备好了？

全圆佑试想过各种自身的反应，没有一种是如此的……惊讶。

他站在明亮的室内，微微启着唇转头望向金珉奎。年轻一点的警探没有错过机会，凑前轻啄他的嘴唇，志得意满笑问：怎么样？这样布置合你心意吗？

屋子里几乎全换了模样。做旧的米白色木纹壁纸结合床被的蓝白条纹，整合出清新的海洋风格。为了配合这个主题，电视墙用墨蓝油漆绘出一群可爱的鲸鱼剪影，配合衬底的碧蓝色仿佛鱼儿们畅游在海底。

常用的厨房，柜门都漆上湖蓝色；金珉奎的木制书桌书柜也摆放一些应景的小物品，比如灯塔形状的台灯、船锚抱枕靠在他的办公椅。落地玻璃是推开的门，风吹着那层薄薄的白色窗帘，像是鱼网的镂空设计。旁边还有两块深蓝色的布帘收起，随时可以拉开。

最叫全圆佑吃惊的是，那个小小的衣帽间消失了。

那些显然还没来得及整理挂起的衣物，被堆在角落敞开的行李箱。叠起来的衣服斜倚在墙边，地板上有几根长短不一的枝条还未被组装完成。

“因为哥突然决定要过来，我来不及弄完。噢。”

果断堵住那些没有必要的解释，全圆佑主动用慎重柔和的亲吻表达自己的情绪。年轻有为的刑警可开心了，搂住稍些年长的恋人腰间，低下头把力量融合在这一吻之中。

衣帽间便是当时那个凶徒的藏身之处。金珉奎不想全圆佑心有余悸，一不做二不休拆除了小房间，买来简单的衣架和小柜子挂起所有衣装。

现在全圆佑好奇地坐在阳台吹风。金珉奎给他在那里置了个简单但安全的自制小秋千，他两手抓着粗厚的尼龙绳，轻轻哼着歌晃荡。天气相当冷了，屋内金珉奎叫他尝尝鲜以后马上要进来免得感冒，自己对付着那些金属条正在努力构成一个框架。

不到十分钟，全圆佑冻得脸冰冰的进来了。他握着拳心蹲在旁边看金珉奎熟练地拧转那些螺丝和套环，不由得称赞：“我们珉奎无所不能啊。”

“嗯嗯嗯。”金珉奎像是生怕全圆佑反悔这句话，语带鼻音连带大大的点头作为认同。他听全圆佑说不久前在文俊辉那里学到一句中文谚语，给翻译了韩文：出得厅堂入得厨房。

“还暖得床。”

感觉自己被调戏的金珉奎有些难以置信，瞪大眼睛望着他的圆佑哥。回想过去的日子，他确实经常开这种文字玩笑。每次捧场狂笑的总是权顺荣，自己陪笑在旁。至今那人仍然对他的反应不以为忤，甚至有些沾沾自喜边摸摸肚子问他这些还要多久可以搞定？

金珉奎很想说哥你有本事撩那你吃我就好啊。却凭他胆识，只是连忙加快手上动作道，快了快了。

天气越寒冷，全圆佑就越发想吃辣的。蔬菜香肠糕条这些配料端上桌来，他们吃饭总是金珉奎负责张罗布菜。等到色泽与香味同样诱人的部队锅咕嘟咕嘟滚起来，“鸡蛋可以先吃了。”他最后加进面条，向不断喝水的全圆佑面前的碗里放进一颗水煮蛋。

吃饭的地方离小公寓不远，两人走着回去。金珉奎贴在全圆佑手臂旁边磨磨蹭蹭地走，全圆佑并不觉得烦就由着他。

走到应该拐弯的捷径小路全圆佑仍在继续往前走去。金珉奎以为他神游没注意到就直接揽住他，被全圆佑反手拉住他掌心。在对方疑惑的语气中，领路人不多作废话只是往前走。

其实有件事全圆佑三番四次想再次做的，始终没盼到合适的时机。

终于走到那红绿灯下为止，金珉奎没有意会到任何企图。作为一个急性子，那些红色led灯泡在他们接近的时候方才亮起，使得金珉奎忍不住抱怨全圆佑干嘛不抄小路，不觉得冷吗。

“闭嘴。”

他赶紧合起嘴巴噤了声。然后在全圆佑靠向他的时候意识到一件事：这一天里，是全圆佑第二次主动吻他了。

“今天是什么好日子？我要去买张彩票。”他说完作势要往来时路走，去便利店。全圆佑笑得鼻子都皱起来那样拉住他，金珉奎假装不依。拉拉扯扯两三次，他收起玩心突然干咳了一声正色道，好，我们回家。

他们第一次交往的开始。画面一刹间从层层叠叠的记忆中跳脱出来展现在金珉奎脑海里。

考完试的全圆佑提一只袋子装放他的空便当盒走在学生群中，金珉奎隔着那两排车道也能看清楚他。等红灯转绿，学生们熙熙攘攘地流动过来，只有站在这一侧的金珉奎脚下没有动静。他充满希望地在等着全圆佑要如何确认他们的关系。

然后那名高考生问道，和我在红绿灯下接吻，你觉得怎么样？

冬天太冷，全圆佑不喜欢这种干燥且令人无从适应的气候。他缩在被子里看漫威英雄电影，金珉奎还坐回那个角落折衣服，偶尔抬头看看故事进展。等屋子的主人收拾完拍拍手站起来，差不多是四点多。他想着问全圆佑晚饭，赫然发现床头柜居然放着一支空掉的苹果酒瓶，显然是有人从他冰箱里摸出来的。

此时酒量极差的那个人歪着脑袋似乎快要在浅薄酒意里舒服得睡过去。金珉奎把电视啪地关了也没听到任何抱怨，反而在钻进被窝时，全圆佑亲近他温暖的怀抱，多少有点撒娇的意味。

他成年以后这样子不常见，金珉奎一颗心软成一团，想伸手捉住他。没料到他那只收起来的手就往袖子里再缩进去一点。好啊，金珉奎捏住他袖口又去捉左手，全圆佑把手藏去身后。

既然如此，扑空的右手直接切进正题。他转从卫衣下摆入侵，手掌抚摸那具正在酒精作用下微微发烫的身体。全圆佑两只眼睛与金珉奎对望着，被摸到胸前时眨了下眼皮。金珉奎拇指按擦着他那处凸起，下方肋骨的皮肤被其余四指用指甲轻轻地磨。全圆佑把自己嘴唇舔湿了，悄悄挺直腰背，方便他动作。

干脆压制全圆佑往枕头上一靠，掀开衣角直接用以唇舌濡湿他胸膛。那颗小巧乳珠被衔在上齿与舌尖之间，不断舔吮得发红。全圆佑左手指尖没入金珉奎发间，右手伸进运动裤裤头。

金珉奎把他衣服推得更高，势必要把他两边胸口点缀成一样。可听见全圆佑喘息出来，竟是因为抓住了本身那处正在自渎。他是大大的不满意了，果断地先放弃到嘴的糖果，动作利落脱掉自己的短裤，也扒掉全圆佑那条长裤。

全圆佑没穿内裤，这么便曝露出一只五指修长的手掌正捧着同样漂亮的男根来回套弄，马眼缝间已经湿润。干脆一把抓住他手腕把人拉起来，脱去那件半褪衣裳。架开全圆佑两条腿，将自己的下身凑前与他厮磨。

他二人都是一米八几的男儿，身高区别不大。四条长腿半屈起来交叠在一块儿，金珉奎像是教导小童握笔般引导全圆佑，一边小幅度地摆动腰身。两双手掌尽处爱抚着互相摩擦的性器，全圆佑开始不断咬下唇，咬不住就偶尔溢出一两声哼哼。他不作声时候尚好，一旦那低沉嗓音发出来陷于情欲的声音，金珉奎便难以忍耐想要加快进程了。心急的人低头去亲吻面前那张嘴唇，尝到留有苹果酒的甜味；手上仅仅圈住对方阴茎一下下有力又技巧性地撸动。

逐渐抵达关头的全圆佑皱起眉，想让口唇逃离开来舒畅地呼吸。把控着他命根的这个男人怎么肯放过他。一星半点的抵抗只会让金珉奎更加毫不留情，意图尽快点燃他身体里的花火。他察觉金珉奎又将那处热烫贴上自己，耸动着擦来擦去。全圆佑眯着眼睛半推半就间，偏头看得两人发涨的欲望根源，不由得想到即将往下发展的火热情事。血气上涌瞬间，就交待给了金珉奎满手的白浊。

  
日常衣装整齐一丝不苟的法医大人此刻浑身不挂寸缕，敞开双腿坐在身型较他强壮高大的刑警的胯上。他瘦削的光裸背上有一幅令人惊叹的，以血肉为笔墨的恶鬼图。沿着这青面獠牙吐出的长舌往下看去，臀间私密的狭隘肉口正紧紧含住男人粗大的勃发性器。

一双深色大手抓住全圆佑瘦得没几两的屁股白肉，腰身持续用力把肉刃往上捅进他体内深处。经过方才第一轮欢愉，全圆佑不仅醉意消散，后穴里面也已经油滑水润，任得人随意顺利穿插。塑料瓶子里所剩无几的水性润滑剂滚到床底下，哪里还有需要用上它的余地。

金珉奎挺着胯间长具在全圆佑身体里进进出出不知道多少来回，早已抽得全圆佑腰软无力，只能整个人靠在金珉奎身上，与他抵住额头。他双手抱着金珉奎的脑袋，不住抚摸那张英俊的脸庞和耳朵、头发。

似是察觉他累极，金珉奎缓下动作，抽出身来颇有余力地把全圆佑放回床里，俯身的时候几乎把全圆佑都笼在自己阴影里。他当然有些气息不稳，手指安抚性地碰过全圆佑泛红眼角却是放得很轻，说道，休息一会儿，嗯？

得到喘息的时间，全圆佑竟然不乐意了。他被亲吻到发肿的艳色间伸出来灵巧舌头，张开的唇边露出那些一点杀伤力也没有的牙齿尖。金珉奎盯住从来擅于不动声色的那双细长眼眸，读出来一点挑衅的意味。

分明是不知死的举动。

这是全圆佑遇袭以后，他们相隔多时的第一次情事。更为年轻气盛的那方显然无法一次得到全部的满足，现在又面临这样可以被称为勾引的邀请。金珉奎被拨撩得欲火难耐，拿这个总是杀他措手不及的大魔王没有办法。

他又一次扳开年上的双腿，摸上因为主人的疲累而只能半硬起的肉根。全圆佑拿膝盖撞开他手，顺势把脚掌碰到始终保持精神的那一根。

意思很明显。再不来我就踩爆你。

受到威胁的金珉奎一下子上火了。他握着两只脚踝，把一双长腿折起往那人胸前压去，好让那道秘口能够更容易被自己的前头抵进。索性没有给予喘口气的时间，趁着肠道潮湿软滑，阴茎毫无顾忌深插直到没根。圆润龟头在肉穴里接二连三、反复摩砺会让全圆佑没办法继续逞强的那处。

分明是两人都能尝到甜头的。只是身体被人打开，在不断遭到侵犯的过程中搅弄出来极致快意，简直匪夷所思；而那愉悦又促使承受方试图挽留入侵者，以享受更多快乐。

急切地摆动腰臀，金珉奎贯穿着身下的人却不知疲倦。被紧窒肠肉环抱的阴茎冲撞着敏感的地方，舒服得次次长驱并直入之余，一边死死盯住那双狭长眼睛。他察觉全圆佑在配合，趁自己奋力挺进的同时把屁股迎合向前，好保证一顿顿冲击都顶进最深处。

眼前渐渐泛起一面雾气，金珉奎热切的眼神变得模糊。像是再忍受不住，全圆佑放开齿间唇瓣，开始随每一下被捣进私处，叫出简单又煽情的单音节。

金珉奎又一次用掌心包裹住他下身，双面全攻，试图让他得到完整的高潮。

是芝士发散的浓郁香气唤醒了他。

也可能是白日宣淫以后，体力尽数消耗的肚饿感催促他清醒。这些都没什么差别，和过去。全圆佑在充满海洋气息的床被里翻身，听见洗碗槽的水流声音。他在昏暗的睡床这里睁开眼，看见烤箱里有温暖的橘黄色灯光，而落地窗外已是漆黑一片。

依旧老样子，年轻力盛的恋人只给全圆佑套一条内裤，并且把屋子里的暖气开得很足。这时候他从明亮处走过来，拿一套衣裤放在床边要全圆佑穿好，马上能吃到南瓜饭。

全圆佑没有伸手穿衣服。他掀开被子坐起来，稍微侧身把那幅恶鬼图让给金珉奎看见。

“这真的不是你的错。”

被戳破心事的金珉奎的脸色很快沉下去，咬住上唇点点头，紧锁的眉间却明显他还没解开这个心结。更让他难受的是，现在反而要全圆佑来开导他。

哥怎么察觉的？

刚才，你甚至不敢碰到我的背。

烤箱发出清脆的叮响。没有人去期待那份成果。

“抛弃掉。”全圆佑轻声劝说，那些想法总有一天会分裂我们。

这些伤疤可能要很久才能消除掉，你要一直回避到那个时候吗？

他急忙否认，“我想到哥受过的痛苦，还是觉得很心痛。”

金珉奎本性善良热诚，又坚毅忠诚。不管是十年离合聚散没有动摇过的心，或者成长中既定的是非对错。全圆佑认为他是择善固执。他不愿意对方为自己改变，也不想彼此在爱里失去自我。

那样的话，只能选择磨合。

全圆佑轻叹着气穿起衣服，懒得套裤子就要下床。他突然想起来身旁那委屈的大孩子，转过身来拍拍他，表示自己没有感觉被拂逆。

哥……

没事。全圆佑催促他去取出南瓜盅，语气平静温和，并不急着要他在自己点破以后立刻释怀。

很多时候他们都拿对方没有办法。更多的是金珉奎被那个恶意又刻意的哥哥搞得一个头两个大。比如午间的久逢甘霖，比如晚间的床上运动。

那个人像只骄傲又想得到关注的猫咪无声地试探他。金珉奎懊恼自己应该有些警务人员的敏锐直觉，又否定自己根本没能力拒绝这具送到怀里的身体。他被全圆佑用口舌逗得箭在弦上，意图更进一步时却遭到拒绝。

金珉奎晾着已经精神奕奕的他小弟靠在床头；全圆佑整副裸身懒散地趴在蓝白条纹上面看他，大方露出身后那张鬼面和光屁股。

他想，他知道全圆佑想怎么样了。

要想抵达乐园，欢迎先走过你认为的炼狱。

男人是下半身动物。作为恋爱中的男人，面对自己喜欢的人，全圆佑可以认同这句话，并且他身体力行了。金珉奎则是深刻让他体会了一把。

当金珉奎尝试而用舌头去怜惜全圆佑后背那些红痕，惹得全圆佑发出细碎呻吟。他未曾听过这种可怜到底的声音，似乎是因为回忆起那些绵绵不绝的痛楚，又被舔牴新生的皮肉反而生出快意。

有灼热呼吸拂在全圆佑耳边，精壮胸膛贴上消瘦的背脊。身后的人用下身热源抽插着柔软的后穴。全圆佑想要的便是这般结果，只能合眼承受。

“哥腿软了？”金珉奎语气无辜地问，想要传达一种：可是我还没尽兴的讯息。全圆佑十指纷纷攥住枕巾，顾得上喘气就没力气回应他。没能得到答案的金珉奎便在他里面耸动起来，一边不屈不挠地迫他说话。

“满意还是不满意？”

“太……别那么啰嗦ㅡㅡ”

那人再重复着疑问。

“快点、快点啊……”

他那句“快点结束”没能顺利说完，更被故意曲解。对方快速激烈地用胯间拍打他发红的臀肉几十个来回。

全圆佑已经无法支撑，上身倒在床面，留个屁股被金珉奎提起来往肉洞里猛肏。

他被翻过身来，仰躺在床面。金珉奎压低姿势去碰他鼻尖，喘着气叫一个名字。圆佑圆佑。结实的麦色双臂收拢把人抱在怀里，将两人贴合得紧密无间，再重新长进长出地占有他。两条屈折的瘦腿虚弱又坚持地环在金珉奎腰后。全圆佑胸口起伏得厉害，断断续续地呜咽着，连喊停的声音都找不到。

到最后完全不记得是索性两眼一黑，还是被金珉奎搞完他才睡过去了。隔天早上全圆佑赖在温暖的被窝里根本不愿意去上班。简直是纵欲过度，他心想。

可是金珉奎走过来捞起他起床时，全圆佑又忍不住伸手摸到他下巴和颈间、滑落到胸前，再凑过去亲他一下。他感觉两人的感情似乎正在往越来越好的方向。有这种想法的不仅仅是他。

“还来？”金珉奎装着一种担惊受怕的表情。他被全圆佑一个唇印在嘴上，依势凑过去时同样只把唇瓣碰在全圆佑嘴边，清清浅浅一个没有更多欲求的吻。

祝你早安。

End.


End file.
